Unbowed
by Garnet2015
Summary: Abigail is a slave bought by the Cameron family. Her beauty and grace is what makes her loved by her masters and other colonists. Even the Indians of the Adirondack Mountains believed her to have magical abilities. Uncas has always watched her, curious of her life. Follow Abigail and Uncas' journey of love and survival. (UncasXOc)
1. Chapter 1

1

1750

I barely remember my mother. She had smooth skin like a baby and thick har. Her kisses were always gentle and her hugs tight and warm. When Master Clayborn sold me, I remember her crying face. She was so distraught. I was bought by John Cameron for his wife Alexandra and son Jacob. The Cameron's were one of the few colonists who owned slaves. Most of us were house slaves. A few of the men worked in the field alongside their masters.

John Cameron and his family are good to me. I've been with them ever since I was a young girl. They taught me to read and write and to speak like a proper white woman.

I was sweeping off the porch, lost in my own thoughts. Alexandra was running after Jacob in the field, the two playing happily. Master John was wiping his brow, as he took a small break from chopping wood. He observed his fields taking in pride of what he owned. He had a beautiful wife and son and a home. He had it all. The Adirondack Mountains are beautiful when the sun hit the sky just right.

However, it was hot out and sweat pulled at my chest. Alexandra approached the porch with young Jacob in her arms

"Never thought the day could be so hot." she announced, and I nodded placing the broom against the wall by the door.

"Yes. It may get even hotter as the day goes on." I replied looking up at the clear blue sky. Alexandra smiled.

"Well there is no reason we should faint in this heat. Fetch us some water from the river?" she asked with a soft smile and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied picking up my dress and walking down the steps.

"Don't worry once John gets the well-built you won't have to do so much walking. You hear me, Abigail!" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I only replied as I moved off to the side of the house and grabbed two buckets that I had just cleaned and left out to dry. I carried the large bucket into the trees. I was surrounded by lush leaves and brown tree trunks. A river wasn't too far from the house. Although I was still afraid to walk by myself. What if there were Indians around? Master John told me about some of the allies of the British but also allies of the French. Red man was a red man to me, just like a slave is a slave to the whites. The walk was quiet and slowly the trickling sounds of water could be heard and finally I came across the river. I moved over to it and dipped the first bucket into the water.

Lord this heat was bad. I usually kept my hair in a neat bun but feeling the tightness of the band in my hair was giving me a headache. I removed the band and shook my hair loose for a minute. It took a while to get it pulled back, because I had such thick and curly hair. I'd put it back up when it was time to go back. Once the first bucket was filled, I put it off to the side and began to hold the other bucket in the water. I took even breaths as I waited for the water to fill. Once it was filled, I pulled my hair back up and carried the two large buckets back to the Camerons. The walk back was tiring, but I kept the tiring thoughts to myself. As the trees slimmed and eventually cleared, I could hear men talking from the front of the house.

Maybe a neighbor had come to visit. Well I was sure I'd need more water for sure. As I turned around the corner of the house, my inquiries were true. Master John was talking to an Indian, a Mohican, who has come to the house numerous times before with two of his sons. His name is Chingachgook. He's a strong chief, from what John has told me and has helped the Cameron's defend their home against enemy Indians. He real son, Uncas was usually with him, and their other son, a white man, by the name of Hawkeye. His white name is Nathanial Poe. I don't really speak to them when they are here though, but they are polite.

"Ah, Abigail, Chingachgook has come to visit." John said happily. I smiled with respect to the chief.

"Hello, Chingachgook." I replied respectfully. The chief had an old smile.

"Hello Abigail." he said lightly.

"Abigail, let's all get some water poured." John said. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied and moved into the house. Two tall and slender men were in the kitchen with Alexandra. Uncas and Nathanial. Nathanial was holding Jacob when they all saw me.

"Afternoon, Abigail." Nathanial says and I just smiled in respect moving off to the side.

"Hello Nathanial. Uncas." I replied. Uncas was always quiet, but I think he was one of those men who saw many things when they remained quiet. He came over to me and leaned over to my side taking one of the buckets.

"Let me… help." he said lowly and I just nodded having no reason to deny his generosity. We both moved over to the side and he sat the bucket down where I sat mine. I grabbed some cups and poured everyone some water and then took two cups out to Chingachgook and Master John before serving myself. The water was so refreshing going down my throat. I remained against the wall as I listened to everyone speak inside.

"A lot elk and deer will be migrating soon, there will be many good hunts and fur to trade." Master John started. The fur trade, I knew nothing about it. Why would a servant need to know anyways?

"Yes the winter is coming and we will need many furs." Chingachgook said in an old tone. As the family discussed trade and the government, Jacob raised his arms out to me and so I moved over and took him from Nathanial as was expected of me. I smiled and cradled him in my arms. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Uncas watching me with his deep unreadable eyes. I pretended not to notice, but it isn't the first time he has looked at me in such a way. I always pretended not to notice.

"Alexandra, Chingachgook has offered his help in making the well, that way we can all have some water closer to home." John announced and Alexandra's eyes flexed as she smiled and glanced my way.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. I smiled in return. I definitely looked forward to this well being built.

"We'll be around tomorrow to start plotting the land out." Nathanial told with a smile. Master John and Alexandra smiled and as they continued their talk on building, I found my eyes looking back at Uncas. He was looking at his brother and I felt mild relief to not have his eyes on me for this moment. He was a well built and slender man with long beautiful dark eyes. His jaw was strong, and his arms looked just as strong. I was sure he had taken life before. His eyes flickered right over to me and I quickly looked down at the floor.

Jacob was playing in my hair when he pulled the band out of my hair leaving it to fall over my shoulders. I gave him a soft yet playful look.

"Ah little trouble maker." I teased and he giggled as I tickled his stomach. He giggled and squirmed in my hold as his parents laughed. Within a few minutes it was time for our guests to leave. I held the door open to them and just kept my eyes on the ground for a moment not really looking them in the face.

"Good bye Ms. Abigail." Chingachgook said politely and I looked up at him mildly stunned at the title.

"Good bye, Chingachgook." I replied respectfully. Nathanial smiled and said good bye and Lucas was the last to leave and he just glanced at me before nodding.

"Good bye." he said lowly.

"Good bye." I responded as he left. I felt my chest inflate some and I closed the door and latched it shut before turning and looking away as if catching my breath. I leaned back against the window some letting my eye peak out. I watched as the three men approached the trees and began to disappear into them. Uncas looked over his shoulder toward the cabin and I leaned back inside. Strange man, that Indian was.

Normal POV

As the three men trekked back to their tribe, Uncas could not stop his eyes from wandering back to the cabin that grew smaller and smaller.

"I never thought the Camerons would be involved in the slave trade." Nathanial said, his tone hinting at disappointment. Chingachgook had taught his son and white son many things of the white men that he himself learned of in his youth. He knew much about Africans who were forced to work for the white man and were treated horribly.

"The Camerons may have good hearts, but they are still white, and some whites believe in the ways of slavery." the older Indian replied. Uncas looked back at his father wondering if the Cameron's slave was unhappy. But the Cameron's never showed hostility toward him and his people. But everyday more and more whites were living in their forests. Not all of them respected the land. He looked back yet again to the cabin. His father had been coming to the Cameron's home since Uncas was a teenager. And he noticed her even then. Many of his people have seen Africans both escaped and enslaved.

There was talk that some runaway slaves were allowed to live amongst other tribes for they were believed to magical abilities brought from their land. Uncas definitely believed this slave had magical powers of beauty. She didn't have thick hair like some of the African women. Her skin was a bit darker than his own, but not as dark as tar. As she grew, he noticed her body had changed and her skin was clearer and softer.

"You're curious of her." Chingachgook stated making Uncas look back at his father who just shook his head. "There will never be enough horses or furs to trade for her. Whites will never give a way a good slave." he taught. Uncas looked down some hiding his piercing eyes in thought of his father's words.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The heat was ablaze the next day as well. Chingachgook and his sons came the next day and as mentioned yesterday, they began working on the well. I cleaned up the home and helped Alexandra with Jacob. It would be a matter of time before she was with child again. I often hear them making love a lot in the night. I always wondered if it was in God's plan to bless me with a husband and a child. But I know they'd be slaves. That's the only life I knew, did I want to bring a child into this world, just to have them torn from my arms to be a slave to another. Would their master kind like mine was or cruel and scar their backs for disobedience or even hang them from the highest of trees? I was wiping down the table when I could hear Master John calling for me.

I opened the door and moved outside. All four men were shirtless and sweating beneath the sun.

"Fetch us some water would you, this task will take up most of the day!" he instructed. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied and stepped down off the porch.

"Uncas will go with you," Chingachgook added with a firm tone. "for protection." Master John smiled.

"Good idea. Can't have any animals or the Huron bringing you trouble." he said. Oh lord why? Uncas just walked toward me and I took notice of his well sculpted body. The sides of his hair were pulled back and hanging off his shoulders. He looked at me with a soft yet deep gaze giving a quick, polite smile as he raised his hand toward the house, a sign he wanted me to lead. I turned and began to move off to the side of the house grabbing the two buckets as usual. I looked at Uncas and handed it to him. He took it along with a rifle that was lying beside a few others.

I didn't know what to say and he didn't seem to really want to talk so I just turned and headed toward the forest. Lord give me peace, for this heat would make me pass out at any moment. I wiped my forehead with my arm and looked up at the sky.

"If the lord be willing he'd bless us with rain." I muttered to myself as I walked. Uncas did not respond, just walked beside me keeping a healthy amount of distance between us. His eyes seemed lost in the forest as he kept his attention ahead. The walk was quiet and once we were at the river, I dipped the bucket in the water. Uncas followed my actions and did this as well. I watched the water pour into the bucket before I hear his deep, rich voice speak. It almost made me jump in surprise.

"Are you happy living with the Camerons?" he asked. I looked over at him to see he was now watching me curiously. I looked down in thought of his words before pulling my bucket back up and resting it on top of my head. He watched in curiosity.

"I am… satisfied." I replied and he stood back up and we began to walk back through the trees.

"Satisfied?" he asked and I nodded.

"A man does not concern himself with the content of his slave. As long as the slave works, his life is easy." I replied glancing at him before looking ahead.

"Do they hurt you?" he asked. I looked over at him as I held the bucket over me.

"No. They are kind to me." I replied. I mean I have a small room of my own, clothes and food. I don't have to sleep out in a slave quarter or with any animals.

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked. I gave him a mildly stunned look.

"Nineteen how old are you?" I asked. He looked way as if shy, but his cool and mysterious features hid it well.

"Twenty-three." he said and I nodded not sure what I was expecting out of this conversation. I continued to look ahead.

"You married?" I asked.

"No." he replied and I just nodded. "Are you allowed to marry?" I inhaled some in thought.

"Master John says if I find a man I fancy and wants to marry then his master has to meet him and the two can decide if we can marry or not or he will find someone for me if he does not approve." I explained.

"You don't get the freedom to choose your man?" he asked stunned now and I paused and looked at him trying not to frown too much.

"I'm a slave, Uncas. I get freedom when I die." I said and he just stared at me almost sadly before I just turned and continued my walk. Once we were back at the cabin I served everyone water before moving back in to continue my chores. Jacob followed us everywhere and got into trouble. Once there was nothing else to be done, I helped Alexandra cook.

"Tomorrow, some of the neighbors will be coming as well the Mohawks to discuss the winter coming. You will be with the other servants helping watch the children while we prepare food." Alexandra announced. Many of the wives of other settlers did not like me being around them too much when they cooked or were conversing. Some of them didn't have servants and Alexandra did not want anyone being uncomfortable. I just think they didn't want slaves making their food or they'd think it was poisoned. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. The men worked outside long and when the sun was going down, we all ate dinner together. Master John and Chingachgook talked about politics, something about the French. I didn't know anything about them so I tuned them out and ate my food quietly. Uncas was sitting across from me watching me with intensity.

"Uncas when will you find a woman and have a family?" Alexandra asked as she got up and moved to get her husband more food. Uncas smiled.

"One day." he said lightly.

"That one day could be many years. He waits for the woman he has dreamed about." Nathanial teased.

"Not dream, vision." Chingachgook concluded. A vision huh? I wonder what life would be like if all us could follow the paths of our lives based on visions. Uncas shook his head and looked down almost shyly.

"A vision I feel will come true soon." he said. His father gave him a proud smile and once the plates were empty, I got up and took them. Chingachgook and his sons thanked my actions where Master John and his wife said nothing once their plates were gone.

"You all are happy to stay the night in the hut out back until the well is finished. Abigail has cleaned everything in there should you wish to." Master John proposed.

Chingachgook glanced up at me and nodded giving a smile to my master.

"We will. Since everyone is coming tomorrow, there would be no point going too far. We'll hunt in the morning." he told and his two sons agreed. Once the plates were cleaned, I moved out around the house where a large wooden tub was placed made my usual back and forth trek to the river to get water for a bath. Once the water was there, I stripped out of my dress and placed my feet inside. I had a small bar of soap to use and I lathered myself up.

"Look down, Lord, look down

This time I'm comin' home

It's late now sweet Jesus, take me now

This time I'm coming home

Look down, Lord, look down

Been hard time and I can't wait

Oh, look down, sweet Jesus, hold me now

This time I'm coming home

There's so much sorrow 'round this time

Lord, look down, please, look down

Oh, I been wanderin far and travelin' long

I'm weary now, please, look down

Free me, Lord, take me

I need to come and walk with Thee

Sweet Jesus, Lord, won't you hold me now?

This time I'm coming home

Look down, look down

Look down, look down

This time I'm coming home"

As I sang the song my mother had sung to me, I took this moment to be thankful for not having a chewed up back. I was thankful to still have my woman hood between my legs that have not been snatched away from slave owners. I thank God my master does not lust after me and his wife is not bitter to me. And I pray to all the women who are not as lucky as I. I ran the water over my body for a moment before turning and looking over my shoulder and gasping as I saw Uncas staring in the window from the hut in the back. His eyes just looked mesmerized by me. Had he heard me sing this entire time? His hair was down and flowed over his face as he continued to watch me. I quickly turned from him and hurried from the tub. I grabbed the large blanket off the ground and headed back inside. I dried off quick and pulled my white gown over my body. My heart was beating fast. I couldn't believe he saw me naked.

But I couldn't leave the bath water out there. What if he was still standing out there watching? I couldn't concern myself with that. Master John's neighbors are coming and so I knew I had to take care of it. I hurried back outside and glanced at the hut to see no one standing in the window. I hurried and dumped the water out and placed it against the wall as instructed so it could dry in the night. Once that was done, I moved back inside.

Uncas' POV

I was glad my white brother did not push the subject of my vision with the Camerons. I didn't want to have to explain that the woman in my vision was the woman sitting right in front of me.

I had a vision of a woman when I slept many years ago. She was bare breasted beneath the sun with dark skin and black hair pulled back and pinned with shells. Long beads flowed over her chest. A female lion followed her everywhere before turning into a spirit and being inhaled by the woman. She inhaled the lion's strength. She's suddenly shackled at the ankles and wrists and whipped scars began to paint her body. She's screaming and in pain and I quickly go to reach for her, to help her as a man should. When I took her hand, she smiled with great relief. She was beautiful. The blood marks on her body closed up and disappeared and the chains turned to dust and blew away with the wind. I embraced her, I wanted to embrace her. She then leaned back up and smiled at me raising her hand so that her palm was facing me. I looked at it and then at her and slowly raised my hand to meet her. Red skin and black skin becoming one.

I didn't know what it meant until I began to notice many frontiersmen were buying young slaves to tend to their homes. Most of them were beat and abused and others, like Abigail, was treated good.

I didn't mean to look upon her as she bathed, but as I stared at her soft skin and listened to her sing, I knew she was the girl from my vision. She did not have bruises or marks and her ankles and wrists were not bruised from shackles. She was the one. But how could I tell her? Should I even tell her? She's a young girl who will probably want to marry another African. It made sense. So all I could do was watch her and continue to dream about her.

Abigail's POV

The next morning, the field was wild with whites and natives and slaves alike.

"Abigail!" the young children yelled as I came onto the front porch. They all had my attention and I laughed happily as I stretched out my arms to them.

"Ah me children!" I yelled as they all huddled around me their arms wrapping around me. After they got bored of me and ran to play amongst themselves, I walked over to a few of the other slaves who warmly greeted me.

There was Mary, an older woman who served for the Collins and Betsy, a twenty-year-old who served the Petersons. There were many others but I did now know all of them. Betsy smiled as she was bouncing Elizabeth, the Collin's newest child in her arms.

"Lord you think when the winter comes, we'll get extra blankets?" she asked lowly. I smiled humorously at her.

"If they want us to keep serving them we will have to get something." I said watching as some of the men spoke.

"I doubt the subject of their slaves comfort is coming into the discussion." she said and I watched her for a moment chuckling some. Her eyes then flex and she smiles as she leans over to me.

"Oh look there's August." she said and I followed her gaze to a large burly slave who was carrying large rocks with Chingachgook and Nathanial. Were they really trying to work on the well now? It wasn't my place to question. August was a very large and dark-skinned man. Many of the servant girls liked him. I had never spoken to him however.

"Well he is quite a buck." I replied as I watched him carry the rocks to the back of the home.

"And he's not married. Maybe he can keep my bed warm during the cold nights." she teased and I laughed at her.

"You should speak with him. Lord knows even the squaw women get to do what they want. Maybe we can converse as well." I said. Food was being brought to some of the tables and people flocked to them. I knew the slaves would eat after which I didn't mind. Elizabeth was starting to fuss and so Betsy pulled the front of her dress down and Elizabeth latched on to her nipple quickly and she was all quiet. Betsy's son died days after his birth and she was still making milk so it was only fitting to feed the child. I noticed some of the Mohawk's playing with sticks trying to catch a ball.

"I guess it's easy to keep them entertained." I said. It wasn't long before Uncas and Nathanial had moved to join them, their bare skin glistening under the sun. Betsy shook her head.

"I wonder what it's like to have the freedom they do… the red men." she said and I looked at her. She seemed so focused on the group of people as they walked around with their children and those they called friends. "Why are we the only ones subjected to this?" I leaned in and shushed her immediately.

"Don't speak like that." I said lowly looking around to make sure no one heard her. It was very dangerous to even think thoughts like that. "You'll find a whip to your back or a noose around your neck." She sniffled and whimpered some and nodded. Before I could console her, a young Mohawk woman approached us. She had long hair braided in two and wore a red dress. She had a large trey of venison in her hands.

"You… Abigail. Your master instructs you to give these to the men." she said motioning towards the table where Chingachgook and many of the other men who were playing earlier were now sitting. I saw Master John speaking with a Mohawk chief and I didn't even have to think. I patted Betsy's shoulder before taking the tray from the woman and nodding. I moved over to the table of red men and moved around the table letting them pick food off the tray. They starred and talked around me as I moved. Chingachgook smiled at me warmly before I moved over to Uncas who took a small handful of meat without looking at me much. I was so grateful for that. As I moved around the table, one of the Indian men pointed at me. He said something I did not understand but he pointed to his hair many times. Nathanial smiled at me.

"He asks how you get your hair to curl like that." he replied. I was frozen as I thought of the question. The Indian man continued speaking and pointing all over and I followed his finger to many other slaves. Nathanial continued. "He says your hair is not like the other… workers." I bit my bottom lip and nodded noticing everyone was just staring at me now. Uncas stared. Chingachgook stared. Everyone. I shrugged.

"Different people in my family have different curly hair… it passed to my mother and it passed to me." I replied. Nathanial told them this and they all nodded and went ahh as if impressed. Some of them even leaned up to graze the tips of my curls and even tug at a curl and watched it bounce. They all laughed and smiled at each other. As the day went on, I noticed more men were gathering around Master John to discuss plans of the winter. I sat down finally with the other slaves and ate some of the food left over. All everyone spoke about were their masters and what went on at their cabins. There was only ten of us so our masters were not too worried about us together.

"Chile if Master Will don't stop trying to chase these young girls around, Lydia is gonna shoot him in his bed while he slept." Mary said quietly and we all just laughed.

"We've been doing a lot of huntin' lately," August said, "There'll be a lot of furs to trade with them Indians. Also heard talk of Huron coming around stirring up trouble." We were all tensed and Betsy, finally free of Elizabeth leaned over.

"You don't think a war party will come 'round here do you?" she asked nervously.

"If they try to attack I am sure the Mohawks and other Indian allies will help." I said.

"Well now I heard, Huron's have been willingly accepting runaway slaves into their tribes to help strengthen their numbers." August replied after looking around. "They think we got some mystical powers from Africa."

"Hell if I have powers then I'd turn into a bird and fly myself right back to Africa." Betsy said and we all laughed for a moment.

After more time passed, everyone deserted the Cameron home and now it was just us and Chingachgook and his sons. I was merely staring out at the empty field from the front porch missing my friends. I never realized how lonely I was here. Uncas came from around the house and when we saw each other we both tensed a bit and looked away from each other. I half expected him to continue in whatever direction he was going in but he moved onto the front porch and I just took a step away, keeping my hands to my side and my eyes on the ground. I glance over to see his hand coming toward my face and I closed my eyes for a second before feeling his fingers gently lift my face toward him.

I finally opened my eyes and stared right at him. Both our dark eyes were heavily locked together.

"I'm sorry for the other night." he said and I just gazed up at him for a moment before nodding swiftly.

"It's alright." I replied lightly. At least he did not try to force himself on me or stare at me with lecherous intent afterword. He nodded once and looked my face over.

"Your voice when you sing… it is like ancient spirits, powerful and deep." he said and I blinked rapidly not expecting anything else to come from this conversation but I nodded. I could only assume this was a compliment.

"Thank you, sir." I replied and he gave a soft smile before nodding and stepping off the porch. I watched him as he walked over to the hut he and his father and brother shared. He glanced back over his shoulder for a short moment before turning and disappearing inside.

Author's Notes

Song is Look Down Lord by John Williams- a very deep and chilling song from the Rosewood Soundtrack.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Normal POV

The next morning, Uncas was carrying rocks along with Nathanial and John to the side of the house. John decided this was where the well would be. The sun was just hitting the sky and with it brought the heat. As he moved large rocks, he noticed Abigail moving from the house with a large woven basket of clothes. She must have been going to the river to do laundry. She was not in her usual red dress, but instead a white gown with thin sleeves.

She was going off alone and Uncas couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. She'd be alone for a long period of time. Nathanial suddenly elbowed his side lightly and motioned for him to continue working.

"_Do not let John see you eyeing his… servant girl." _he said lowly. Uncas felt mild pride in his white brother for trying to use other names other than slave. No one was meant to be a slave. Warriors, women and children alike of other tribes have been enslaved by the white men. But Uncas would not be made a slave of. He looked at John finally and against his better judgement asked.

"John, why do the white men make slaves of the Africans?" he asked. John wiped his forehead and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well that's how it's always been. They were brought here to work for us in the fields and in our homes. It's in the bible they were meant to work for us." he said in a lecture like tone. Uncas may not have read the bible word for word, but he was sure it did not say that. Uncas' eyes sharpened a bit to appear as curious rather than disturbed.

"Will Abigail be allowed to ever be free one day?" he asked. John laughed dryly.

"Oh heavens no. She's safer in our servitude then in others care I assure you that. No she'll be here until she dies." he said looking out to mountains. Chingachgook looked at Uncas with light eyes as if to encourage him to drop the subject.

"You don't ever plan to have more?" Nathanial chimed in. John shook his head.

"No. To buy more slaves means to have more land and hire men to keep them in line." he said and before picking up another rock. "If she gets lonely I may work out a deal with our neighbors and have her breed with an African male. She'll have a child and I'll let her keep it."

Uncas did not even know it before he felt it, but a deep rage suddenly filled his body and he tensed heavily the second John's back was turned. He frowned heavily and his father lightly warned him to calm himself. To hear a friend of his speak so lowly of the woman made his stomach turn to stones in his belly. It was like she was not a human being. Uncas just looked down and continued to move the rocks. But he couldn't stop the anger that flowed through his mind. He finally realized that being an Indian and African was what made them the same, because to the whites, the two races were also their enemies.

Normal POV

I brought the basket to the river and began to wash everyone's clothes. From Master John's family to Chingachgook and his sons to mine. The forest was quiet this morning, and I merely sang to pass the time. I dipped each shirt in before washing and lying them on the ground before going to the pants and the dresses and the younger clothes for Jacob. I sang no words in particular but instead just serenaded to wake up the forest. As I washed I saw little rabbits running across the ground across from the river. Some squirrels jumped from twig to twig, chasing one another. Birds chirped and joined me in singing. I heard mild ruffling coming from my side. I jumped immediately and looked over to see a small heard of deer coming my way. I was still for a bit, holding Alexandra's white gown in my hand as I watched them for a moment. It was just a doe and three bucks. They smelled the ground and looked my way watching me for a moment.

The doe took one more step before they all tensed up and looked in a direction. I blinked heavily and watched them scamper off. That was surely a sign, if I ever saw one. A predator was obviously near. I gathered up the clothes and hurried to put them in the basket. I stood up immediately before gasping hard and dropping the basket immediately. An Indian was staring at me from across the river, face painted and half the front of his head shaven. In one hand was a knife and a tomahawk in the other. He had a painted face and dark eyes like the devil. We just stared at each other for a long moment. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and without blinking the Indian ran right for me. I screamed and turned taking off toward the cabin.

"MASTER JOHN!" I screamed before I found myself being forced to the ground. I screamed more as I was being flipped over and restrained. A firm hand just presses over my face. One finger blocks my right eye, but through my left I can see the Indian raising his tomahawk high in the air. Master John was not coming. No one was going to save me. But maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this devil was here to set me free from bondage. I scream as hard as I can, before a figure comes up behind him and before I knew it, his body was off of mine. I panted heavily rolling onto my side as I looked to see Uncas standing behind the man, his blade deep in his neck tearing it open with one quick movement. His eyes were dark and fierce like I had never seen and the other Indian went limp quick as blood poured down his body. It was so quick, but the scene before me is still brutal and vicious. Uncas does not stop slicing until his throat is all the way open and looking back at me.

"Oh dear lord." I replied covering my mouth. In seconds he dropped to the ground and landed on his face. My eyes just stared at the dead body in utter awe, body trembling beyond belief. Uncas was staring down at the body himself, giving a mild pant as he finally looked at me. I jumped a bit as his eyes fell on me and moved over the body and over to me. He tucked his knife back into his pants and I leaned back some as he stood over me now.

I was completely mortified at what I had just seen, but looking up into Uncas' eyes, they seemed calm again. He crouched down before me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly. His words snapped me out of my trance and I looked around at myself.

"N-no, I don't think so." I said my voice trembling, not noticing he was looking me over himself. Firm hands gently take hold of my shoulders and I looked at him gripping his arms to hold on to as he raised me up and onto my feet. My legs wobbled a bit and finally I could hear distant shouting. I had never seen a man killed before, and looking into Uncas' eyes I knew I would never forget this day.

"Over here!"

Master John along with Chingachgook and Nathanial came into view with their rifles out. Master John looked at us both as he approached.

"Good heavens what happened here?" he asked. Uncas motioned his head to the dead Indian.

"Huron scout. A war party could be near." he told. Chingachgook and Nathanial moved over to me and looked me over, Nathanial even asking if I was alright. Master John sighed with relief.

"Well I am glad neither of you are hurt. Get the laundry and return to the house." he instructed and I nodded and moved over to the collected the basket of clothes.

"We'll track the direction the scout came from, and see if it leads to a party. Half some rifles ready just in case." I heard Nathanial say. I could hear Chingachgook speaking to Uncas in their language and he nodded.

"I will stay here with your family told hold them off if any Huron show up." he offered. John nodded.

"Gratitude Uncas." he replied. I didn't want to be in the forest any longer than I wanted to. I hurried off back into the trees in the direction of the house. Alexandra was on the porch and when I came around she moved down immediately.

Abigail are you alright?" she asked quickly and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said softly, still shaking. She gently rubbed my shoulders before moving to take the basket from me. I didn't even know my grip was so hard.

"Go in and rest, child. I will hang the clothes up." she said and I sniffled and nodded moving inside and over to my room. I just dropped onto my bed and cried heavily into my pillow. Oh thank god for keeping me safe. But it was not God alone who kept me safe. He sent Uncas to me and I had not yet thanked him. After I had gotten myself together, I left back out into the dining area and began to prepare lunch for everyone. Jacob was outside with his mama and I could hear John speaking in the front. I knew it had to be to Uncas. Everyone loved my beef stew so I figured that would be good for everyone to eat tonight.

Yet as the stew cooked, I couldn't help but think of the scout who almost killed me. It would have been quick to kill me and it was quick for Uncas to kill him. And this was life for the Indians. Killing and moving on. This was living for them. A loud creaking noise made me jumped immediately and turn swiftly to see it was in fact Uncas in the doorway. His hands were raised quickly.

"Be still… I did not mean to frighten you." he said softly and I just placed my hand over his chest.

"I'm sorry. I am just a little shaken still. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked. Maybe he needed water. Killing a man must make someone thirsty. He shook his head and slowly walked toward me. I remained still as his gaze deepened on me and he just looked down at me.

"I just wanted to see how you were." he said lightly and I just took a few even breaths before shaking my head.

"I will be fine." I said and managed to smile weakly at him and bowing my head to him. "Thank you for saving me." I felt the back of his warm fingers slide with ease over my cheek and I slowly looked up at him not expecting such a gentle caress. He observed my face intently before nodding.

"I will always protect you." he said. Me by myself, or me as a part of the Cameron's possessions? I didn't bother to ask, because I was grateful to him nonetheless. I smiled and placed my hand over his to return the gesture. But now his gaze was even softer now as he took a step closer to me.

"Abigail, I-" but before he could finish his sentence, we could hear the door opening. Uncas immediately moved back and turned and I quickly turned back to pot of stew and kept turning it.

"Food smells great, Abigail. Nathanial and Chingachgook, should be back soon. We'll finish the work on the well tomorrow." Master John announced.

"Yes." Uncas and I both replied lowly. As I heard my master's footsteps fade as he went back outside, I found myself glancing over at Uncas only to find he was glancing back down at me. I wonder what he wanted to say.


	4. Chapter 4

4

That night I had awoken from nightmares of the day before. It was too fresh in my mind that I did not wish to close my eyes again. However, I forced myself to because today was now Sunday, meaning I did not have to work due to it being our holy day. Chingachgook and his sons did not show up today to work and so we spent the day at the small market where everyone traded meat and furs. Indians were there as well trading many dead animals the whites. Slaves were walking behind their masters tending to anything commanded of them. But of course, Master John was confronted by Wilbur Maynard.

"I'm telling you John, your female nigga with my buck, well they'll breed some strong pure-bred pups for sure!" he said. Alexandra gave him the most disgusting look she could. Wilbur was a short stout man, with the face of a pig. We all may be poor, but he made loads of money selling high end rifles to all who could afford them. He also had the most slaves and more land and the men to watch over his property. He was not afraid to let everyone know he had just a bit more than them. Master John sighed and shook his head.

"My slave is not ready to be bred." he announced and Wilbur leaned around him and looked me up and down, smiling lecherously, showing a mouth full of rotten brown teeth.

"You mean to tell me this jezebel ain't bleeding yet? She sure to be ready to have some pups. Whoo I would love to see tha tin the making." he said. I just remained still keeping my eyes on the ground. A slave trying to stare any white person down was considered gravely offensive. All I could do was be submissive. Alexandra turned to me.

"Come, Abigail, let's get some fresh fruit from the house." she said glaring at Mr. Maynard. I just nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and turned and Jacob, she and I walked off in another direction.

"What a vile and horrible toad." she said under her breath. We moved to a small stand where a short old man was speaking Indian to the three men there. Alexandra just observed the apples presented while I waited quietly. I glanced to my right to see the men staring at me with vague curiosity and I just looked down, averting my gaze and taking a step closer to Alexandra. I glanced back at the men to see them speaking to the old man. I had to admit these men were beautiful with their long hair and feathers intertwined in them. Their ears were pierced and their bodies were marked with lord knows what. They had clear skin and deep enriched eyes that told a story I wanted to read. As I waited in silence, I noticed an older slave man carrying a basket of logs. He looked tired and his hands shook. He was going to drop the logs, this I knew and I could see the scars on his back. He had been in chains way longer than I had.

I bit my lip and slowly approached him just as he was about to drop the logs. My hands caught the basket immediately and I lifted it up.

"Here, let a young girl's back carry this." I replied. The man looked at me with shock and old eyes and we lifted the basket onto the back of a old cart. The man looked at me and slowly took my face in his hands.

"Thank you, my child." he said and I just smiled and nodded leaning into his touch for a moment taking in the warmth and affection from someone else. He did not realize how much this meant to me.

"Be well." I replied and he just patted my face softly before we separated. It wasn't strange to miss the touch of a stranger who was just the same as me. Alexandra didn't seem to notice I had gone and by the time I was at her side, Jacob was wanting to be carried. I lifted him up and held him for a moment. The three Indian men looked at me again and I glanced their way to see them nod at me as if giving a polite hello. I returned the nod and when all was done, we left the small market together.

Two days passed, and Chingachgook and his sons returned yet again to work on the well. Finding nothing to tend to and with Alexandra's permission, I just sat on the side of the house, where I could still see the front, and read. This way if anyone needed anything I would be called. I wasn't in the way of the work as the men were working on the opposite side of the house. Every so often, I found myself glancing up and watching Uncas carry a large rock or shovel dirt into the ground. I looked away trying my best not to admire the man, but it was proving difficult. Master John only called me twice to bring water. I gave each man a cup, exchanging pleasant smiles of gratitude with each of our guests. When I gave Uncas a cup, his hand gently slid over my fingers. It was a quick gesture and I almost thought nothing at it, but his warm smile and deep, mysterious gaze was starting to make me wonder what was going on in this Indian's head. I went back to my blanket and continued reading once I washed and put the cups away.

A shadow began to fall upon me, and I looked up to see Uncas approaching, his chest bare and glistening from the heat. I smiled warmly up at him and he nodded his head.

"Abigail." he replied. I nodded back.

"Uncas… taking a break?" I asked and he nodded.

"May I sit with you?" he asked smoothly his voice like honey. I was stunned by this, but I nodded and continued smiling as I moved over a bit.

"Please." I replied and watched as he crouched and sat back on the blanket leaning over some at me, and I looked down to see his eyes connecting with the book with a childlike curiosity.

"What are you reading?" he asked, and I held the book up to him.

"It's called the Slave Master's Mistress. It's about a young slave girl named, Lilly. She's lusted after by her master, David Hemmingway. She must try and survive on his plantation, so she is not sold to David's more abusive neighbor, Abraham Collinsworth. I've read it numerous times." I replied and his eyes peered at the pages before looking up at me.

"Why would you read this?" he asked. I shrugged softly and looked at him.

"It's all I am able to read. Whatever the Camerons allow me to have I keep for appreciation." I explained and he tilted his head leaning in to gently stroke the pages of the book. Our shoulders touched and I could feel the warmth of his skin moving onto my shoulder. He finally looked up at me, his face closer.

"Are you Lilly?" he asked softly. I blinked unsure of what he meant for a moment before it finally came to me.

"If you're asking if John has ever lusted after me then no. He has never tried anything." I replied and he nodded slowly.

"Good." he said continuing to stare at me. Now I felt my cheeks growing warm as he just stared at me intently.

"What's the matter?" I asked feeling my voice getting caught in my throat. Something had to be wrong for him to stare at me so much. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Nothing." he replied simply, and I felt completely drawn in to his stare.

"Uncas!" I heard Nathanial yell snapping us out of our intimidate stare down. We both looked out toward the front of the cabin and got up. Uncas moved with great speed and I stood and moved over to the front of the cabin. As I stepped around the house, I noticed a strange sight. The three Indian's from the market were here with ten horses. My eyes widened as I quietly stepped onto the porch and moved to stand behind Master John. Uncas and his family stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get inside, Abigail." Master John commanded and I nodded and headed inside, but I moved toward the window with Alexandra.

"Who are they?" I found myself asking.

"Cherokee." she whispered, and we leaned over toward the small hole in the window to hear. What were they doing here and with all those horses? Chingachgook was speaking to one of them who stepped forward on his spotted horse. He was the Indian who stood beside me at the market. He had a strong jaw and looked rather fierce. "They're obviously here to trade." But for what I did not know. Chingachgook leaned in to Master John and whispered something to him and my master leaned back in shock before shaking his head.

"No. Absolutely not. No woman will be traded from this property." I heard him say. Trade? Oh no they were coming to trade for Alexandra. Uncas and Nathanial were watching carefully, but I could see the sheer anger in Uncas' face. He was ready to fight if needed. I applauded his willingness to defend the Cameron's. Chingachgook spoke to the Cherokee warrior who looked almost confused before speaking back with some force. Chingachgook shook his head and waved for him to go. The Cherokee warrior frowned before turning on his horse and riding off with his men and the horses.

I leaned back some already fearing they'd come back. The door opened and Master John came in with the others. Alexandra moved over and hugged him immediately.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly looking at everyone.

"They wanted to trade." Master John replied and Alexandra's face paled.

"Those many horses… for me?" she asked. Master John shook his head before looking at me.

"For Abigail." he replied. Her eyes widened and she looked at me and I just stared at her in shock. Me? Those warriors came to trade for me? Jesus. That was quite a shock to me. Indians trade for people as well, but usually I've never heard them wanting to trade for a slave.

"Many of the tribes on the land believe Africans are filled with healing magic and other abilities from their homes." Nathanial said.

"It is considered great luck to have them in one's camp." Chingachgook told. Master John shook his head.

"Well I have made it very clear, I won't trade anyone in this house to any of the tribes." he stated boldly. I glanced at Uncas to see him looking down as he had disconnected from the conversation. Obviously, he needed to clear his mind and body with relief since he did not have to fight.

"Do you think the Cherokee will take no for an answer?" Alexandra asked. Chingachgook nodded.

"The Cherokee are honorable. They will not turn on their British allies." he announced. I guess it was a good thing the three Mohicans would be staying a few nights while the well is built. But it will not be long until that well is finished and they will have to leave. My worries followed me into the night, and I found myself sitting on the steps of the porch looking up at the dark skies once everyone was asleep. My gown fluttered a bit with the cool breeze and my hair was in a long braid on the side of my shoulder. I heard a loud cawing from the trees and jumped a bit before seeing Uncas approaching.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" he asked, and I stood up to greet him and I shook my head.

"No Uncas I am not alright." I said and he looked me over as if searching for a wound. I shook my head and looked away. "Ever since that scout attacked me, I have been afraid- more afraid than usual. Those Cherokee that came earlier to trade for me… I fear they may come back and in bigger numbers and warriors that could kill us-" But his fingers against my lips quieted me and I looked at him as he gently shushed me.

"Do not be afraid. You have much to learn about the world around you. The Cherokee are honorable. They wouldn't risk angering the other whites." he explained slowly sliding his fingers down my lips as he removed his hand from me. I guess I should have guessed that much.

"Yes, the whites… the biggest threat to us all." I said before realizing my words and I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one had heard me speak such things.

"You cannot even speak your thoughts without fear of punishment." he suddenly said, and I looked up at him.

"Or death." I replied with a gentle nod. I felt his hand gently moving toward mine, his fingers gently grazing them.

"If you were not a slave, what would you do?" he asked. I looked up at him baffled by his questions.

"To not be a slave…would mean to hide forever in fear of being put in chains." I replied before gently raising my hand to lightly to delicately pressed against his chest. "I envy you." He tilted his head a bit.

"Envy?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I am filled with jealousy that you get to live your life as you please. You can run from here and no one will chase you down with dogs or a noose." I replied. He winced at my words.

"Come with me." he said taking my hands.

"Where? I cannot leave." I said swiftly and he smiled warmly.

"Trust me." he said. My mind was shouting at me to not go with him and I looked back at the cabin for a moment. If they wake up and I am gone, I could get into trouble. But to know I was with Uncas, maybe it would be okay. I looked back at him and nodded and he turned and began to walk off into the trees after taking a lamp that was hanging off his hut and guiding me into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I was grateful that Uncas did not let my hand go through this walk to an unknown spot. The forest was dark all around us and upon hearing some strange noise that was too close to comfort, I leaned in to him. Unbeknownst to me, he was smiling down at me.

"The forest is asleep. Nothing will harm you." he told, and I looked up at him.

"Yeah tell that to the bears and wolves." I said making sure to stay close to him. I heard a soft chuckle escape him and I looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You miss." he replied. I looked away with mild embarrassment.

"I am glad I amuse you." with light sarcasm.

"I find you… cute." he said as if thinking to himself before looking down at me. I felt my stomach flutter for some reason at his words. Maybe he was just being nice. He and his brother and father were always nice to me even when we were younger. I noticed we were moving upward and before I knew it we were surrounded by large boulders. I was starting to get nervous, wondering how far from the cabin we were. But looking at Uncas' face, his calm face kept me oddly calm. Before I knew, it we were walking upward with rocks and large boulders all around us. I knew we were going high into some mountains. The fluttering died and was replaced with fear. I began to slow my walk, until Uncas' and my body were far apart from each other.

He looked at me curiously and I just shook my head.

"I… I am afraid. I cannot be too far from the cabin. Who knows what could happen if Master John knows I am gone." I said, my voice trembling softly. I don't think he understood the severity of me being out here. Master John may think I ran away. I have never seen him angry at me before, maybe frustrated, but never angry and this was bound to get me punished. Uncas moved up to me, removing his hand from mine to press it gently to my cheek. My entire body tightened as I felt the warmth of his palm spread over my face. Why did he do this? Touch me with such gentleness and stare at me with dark eyes?

"Be still." he said gently and I felt the need to argue and tell him he did not know how I could be still or whatever that meant in such a situation, but his thumb gently grazing over my cheek a few times, started to calm me. I could tell he was trying to calm me and there was meaning behind his words. I took a few calm breaths before nodding and he took my hand once more and began to lead me up the rocky hill. We were going higher and higher up before we were finally on a rocky flat surface. I could see the trees below and the land out in the darkness. A few lamps could be seen from the other cabins out in the distance.

Uncas finally stopped and looked down at me before looking out at the darkness below.

"It's nice when the sun is out, but beautiful in the darkness." he said. I looked out in awe at the vast land below lit up by the stars above. I looked up at the sky to see hundreds of shining little stars.

"Oh my God." I said breathlessly making sure to watch my step as I moved closer to the ledge. Uncas placed the lamp down and followed my actions. I looked down below to see endless nothing and that made me stay back just enough.

"There is a large world out there that you've never seen." Uncas said and I nodded slowly as I looked up at him.

"A world that I am not allowed to love." I replied and looked out at the darkness. A gentle breeze kissed our skin and I sighed some. "Thank you for bringing me up here. You get to look at this every day." Uncas nodded before suddenly throwing his head back and letting out a loud scream. I jumped immediately as he howled to the sky like his people did in times of war or to call out to fellow Indian. I just stared at him as he leaned back up and smiled wide as the rocks yelled back to him.

"Try it." he said his tone filled with energy and I looked him over as if he were insane.

"What? Oh no I couldn't possibly." I said and he shook his head.

"It's just us. Whoever hears will never know it is you. Let out everything you are feeling." he said. He did seem calmer now that he was able to scream like a wild person. But to do something so untamed, it did sound some what interesting. I looked out to the wilderness and in haled before letting out a heightened scream. My throat burned, and I immediately felt light in the head and once I stopped, I could hear my scream being carried out over the land. It was amazing and I found myself smiling as I looked at Uncas, a wide smile on his lips.

"That felt wonderful!" I said, and he smiled and we both looked out into the night before letting out more screams to the emptiness. I felt enormous amount of relief come over me and with that relief, I felt light in the head once more and I stopped and wobbled a bit before feeling my body take a few steps back. I felt Uncas' strong arms catch me and I gripped the fabric above his shoulders and held on to him for a long moment. Yet again our eyes were snared by the other's and we just stared at each other for a long moment. My heart fluttered beneath his gaze and before I could even process anything, I feel his lips press into mine. I felt electricity in my body all of a sudden. On instinct I pulled back, looking stunned. My mind was telling me it's wrong. It must be wrong. We were only a few inches apart from each other before I felt the urge to feel the shock again.

It was nothing I had ever felt before. Not from the touches of men and women around me or even their children who showed me innocent affection. It was different. Before I could control myself, I leaned in to meet his lips once more and he leaned right back into me accepting the kiss. His lips were soft and thin, but still powerful, dominating my lips immediately. We both pulled back immediately, and I was unable to describe what I was feeling and this scared me. All I knew was that I had to get back to the cabin before I was noticed.

"I- I have to get back to the cabin." I said taking a step back from him and the warmth in Uncas' eyes began to fade become filled with confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said, and I shook my head.

"We must head back please." I said swiftly and turned and headed back in the direction. Whatever just happened it could not happen again. If Master John ever caught me in such a position with an Indian, who knows what he would do. We walked back in silence, my arms around myself with him leading the way. Uncas did not speak or even look at me the entire walk. Now I was afraid I had offended him and angered him for not completely giving in to his advances. Once the cabin was in sight, I sped past him and hurried to the front door before disappearing inside.

Uncas' POV

I watched her disappear inside the cabin with swiftness and at first I was mildly disappointed. I hoped I didn't make her feel she had to do something with me that she didn't want. But as I saw her peaking through the window of the cabin before quickly disappearing, I couldn't help but smile and return to the hut.

As my father and brother slept, I just lied on my back smiling at the wooden roof. I knew that there were feelings there. We both felt it in that kiss. Her lips were soft and supple, and I honestly wanted to kiss her more. I wanted to do more than just kiss her, but I had to practice restraint. I wanted her to want to touch me. I wanted her to want me to touch her, to kiss her. I wanted to make her my woman so no one else would ever have her. My blood boiled upon seeing that Cherokee warrior come to even attempt to trade for her. The thought of another man's hands on her, made me frown in mere seconds.

But I also knew that John would never give her up: Not to a Indian, not to a white man, not to me. But I wouldn't give up. I couldn't.

Abigail's POV

I curled up in bed, nuzzling my cheek into my pillow. My mind drifted back to being up in that mountain. To scream because of excitement and not due to pain, felt like such a dream. I felt so alive, so wild, so free. Free. I've never felt freedom before and being able to leave with someone else who did not own me, to scream to the heavens, felt so overwhelming. To kiss someone freely felt good. No not just someone, to kiss him. My eyes fluttered closed as I gently bit my lip trying to savor all I could remember feeling from that kiss alone: Fire and fluttering in the pit of my stomach. I smiled and rubbed my stomach at the feeling.

Did he truly have romantic feelings for me? I did not think Uncas was the type to try and play with my emotions or feelings. Even as a young man, Uncas was always fierce and true about any intentions he had. Oh give me strength Lord for I knew not what this man wanted from me and I was too afraid to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The days went on as the men continued to work. Uncas watched me when no one was looking, and I couldn't help but watch him when he wasn't looking. I was bad at trying to be quick at looking away. He caught me on more than one occasion staring. Soon we had a functioning well behind the house. It was nice, very clean and after drinking out of it and not getting sick, Master John realized it was a success. To celebrate, the three Mohicans went hunting and brought back two elks. Alexandra and I prepared it together and served it with some vegetables and potatoes. I joined in the meal but did not drink whiskey that was presented.

"Chingachgook, I'd like to thank you and Nathanial and Uncas for agreeing to help build this well. It is always yours when you come here." Master John announced and the chief and his sons nodded.

"The great spirit has blessed this land with much fortune. We will always help our allies." he replied.

"Here, here." Alexandra smiled and everyone joined in. Everyone placed their cups together and Uncas held his cup to me of which I gently pressed my cup to him.

"Do you plan to stay the night?" Master John asked. Chingachgook nodded.

"If you will allow it. We will be out before the sun reaches high in the sky." he replied.

"When will you all be back?" Alexandra asked.

"Soon. We will be having a great feast back at our camp to ask the great spirits for a peaceful winter." Nathanial replied glancing at Uncas with a secretive look. I wondered what that was about.

"You and your family are all welcomed to come. It is in two weeks. You would make it if you rode out tomorrow with us." Chingachgook replied. Master John's eyes flexed with happiness and he nodded but it finally dropped a bit.

"It has been a while since we have been at your camp. But we can't leave our home unattended." he said.

"Well I could stay behind, Master John if you really wish to go." I said softly hoping I did not speak out of turn. Master John looked my way before giving me a gentle pat on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Abigail, but you can't protect the house on your own and I won't have you or our home in danger." he replied. I nodded and began to stand to remove the empty plates from the table.

"I'll stay." Uncas suddenly said and now everyone looked at him and I looked at him stunned. Even his father and brother looked at him taken a back. "The tribe misses you all and I know the young ones would love to see Jacob again." Master John and Alexandra looked at each other with questioning eyes before looking back at Chingachgook and Nathanial who just shrugged and nodded.

"Well it's settled then. We'll pack some things and head out with you all in the morning. Uncas, you're free to whatever you need. Abigail will be at your beck and call until we return. You just make sure she doesn't try and run off." he teased. Now I was completely thrown off, but I did not show it. Master John just looked up at me and I bowed my head in response.

"Yes sir." I replied. Lord why me? Why are you testing me so much?

"Oh Jacob would love to see the children again." Alexandra replied gently shaking Master Jacob's arm. As I took the plates from Chingachgook, I noticed he was observing me a bit more than usual. I took Uncas' plate and I just avoided eye contact with him. What was his plan? What did he expect to happen? What did he want from me? And did Master John really think I would run away? When dinner was over, the Mohicans went back to the hut. As I cleaned the kitchen, Master John and Alexandra were in their room, making love again. Master John sounded like some wild beast and Alexandra moaned out like she was enjoying. But I hoped she truly did enjoy him. Jacob was running around with Nathanial as the sun was not entirely down yet. Chingachgook was smoking from a long pipe on the porch. He seemed to be thinking the last time I saw him.

As I dried off plates, I heard deep footsteps and turned to see none other than Uncas there. He didn't smile or gaze, if anything he looked through me as if I was just a regular being. He wore a deep green shirt and his brown pants were dirty from the

"Can I help with anything?" he asked, and I found myself frowning as I suddenly walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered not wanting my voice to disturb my master and his wife. He looked down at me feigning confusion.

"I do not know what you mean." he replied lowly.

"Why did you not go with your family?" I whispered.

"You could not stay here by yourself and what John's home." he explained.

"But the Cameron's were not planning to leave until you spoke up." I announced.

"But you spoke up first. A woman cannot defend a home by herself." he said and I tensed at his words.

"A woman can do many things just as good as a man." I replied. Now he scoffed and looked away as if what I said was complete nonsense. I frowned heavier at his look of disbelief before pushing my shoulder past him and heading outside. I needed to be myself, needed to think without him around. Like life was going to go my way. Already he was following me on a small trail that led to a familiar lake I would go with the Camerons for a little swim.

"Go back!" I commanded and Uncas shook his head.

"It will be dark soon. I will not let you go out here alone." he said.

"Oh because I am a woman. I can't take care of myself?" I asked.

"If a Huron scout came looking for your scalp again, he would surely have it if I wasn't here." he said swiftly, and I gasped and turned to him hitting him hard in the chest.

"How dare you!" I snapped. He hardly moved, but I just hit at him again. This time he caught my hand and I began hit at him with my other hand of which he tried to grab but was fumbling with me. In seconds his arms came around my hips and lifted me into the air. "Woman!" I was pinned against a tree, but there was no force or aggression, the action did not hurt me at all. I held on to his shoulders for a second surprised he did not use for on me. It would have been justified to hurt me. Any white man who saw me acting the way I did would have no problems punishing me. But instead he just looked at me with heavy eyes as he slowly sat me down, so I had to look up at him.

"You were the girl in my vision. I've dreamed of you for a very long time." he said suddenly. I almost didn't know what he was talking about until I remember Nathanial and Chingachgook mentioned the subject. I was completely at a loss of words and I shook my head and looked away unable to look into his beautiful eyes for much longer.

"Your dreams must have been nightmares. No one dreams of slaves. A white woman is beautiful, no matter the color of her hair, her eyes, the size of her body. They are beautiful. Not a negress." I said in a harsh whisper feeling tears swell in my eyes. He did not know what he was talking about, surely, he didn't. I suddenly felt his forehead pressing into the side of my head and I inhaled some once again feeling his warmth move onto me.

"Everyone has their own beauty, and I care not for their beauty. You are beautiful. You are wise and kind. I want you… to be mine." he said lowly and my eyes finally opened releasing a single tear down my cheek as I finally looked at him, our foreheads pressed against each other. "I want you to be… my woman, my wife." My heart beat rapidly in my chest and I felt his hand gently take mine and slowly he raised it so it was inches from our chest and I glanced at it to see our palms connected. His fingers, longer than mine, connected almost perfectly with my own.

"You don't know what you ask." I replied staring at our palms.

"I know that I would kill any man who touches you, who makes you cry, who tries to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." he said. I closed my eyes once more remembering the Huron warrior he killed so easily, eyes fierce and dark just like the Huron himself. "My heart longs for you. It only beats for you."

I slowly looked up at him now to see the seriousness in his eyes. I could see it. He did not wish to use me or hurt me. He truly wanted me. I began to look at his lips then back at his eyes, a sign I wanted him too. His eyes looked to my lips as well and I bit my lip in anticipation only to have him devour my lips with heated passion. I finally let out a soft moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me.

His arms locked around me and my mouth opened letting his tongue enter my mouth, exploring every moist inch of me. I realized, that this was not something I could be entirely open with around my master and his family. Who knows how he would react? As far as I know, he was saving me for a slave man in the future. If he does not accept Uncas, he would not allow me to see him.

I pulled back just for a second panting heavily as I looked at him with deep eyes.

"We can tell no one of this." I replied and he nodded giving soft huffs himself.

"No one." he said and kissed me against pulling me back into him. We could not stay in such a heated position for too long, for soon, it would be time to bathe Jacob and put him to bed. We returned to the cabin only to see a very dirty Jacob on Nathanial's shoulder. My eyes widened as I moved immediately over to him.

"Oh child look at your face. You are a mess!" I replied.

"I'm an Indian. Abi!" he exclaimed, and I reached up to take him.

"And your mother will beat you for dirtying your pants. Let's get you cleaned up." I said as he clung to me. Nathanial smiled at me and I smiled back before heading back to the porch and passing Chingachgook.

"Welcome, Abigail." he merely replied, and I paused and stared at him for a moment and he just looked up at me with a knowing smile before looking back at his two sons, smoke blowing from his nostrils. I guess there was nothing we could hide from the chief. After bathing Jacob and humming him to sleep, I moved and got bathed myself before preparing to sleep myself. Master John and Alexandra were in their deep sleep. I was sitting on the front porch braiding my hair with Uncas was leaving the hut. He saw me and immediately approached me moving to sit down beside me. He watched as I finger combed my hair trying to get out any tangles before actually braiding it. However, his fingers moved over my hands and he moved my hand away, taking some pieces of my hair and quietly braiding it.

I watched his face as he calmly focused on my hair. He looked down be having some mild trouble, but still managed to braid a long lock down my hair. He showed it to me and I examined it now smiling at it before looking up at him.

"Now I am a Mohican like you." I replied softly and he smiled and leaned in gently kissing me. I returned it softly before leaning back some.

"Your father knows about us." I replied and his smile remained.

"So much for telling no one." he said. "Do not worry, neither he nor my brother will tell the Camerons." I closed my eyes in relief before nodding.

"Good." I replied gently before looking at him almost confused. "Wait, they are not upset?" He shook his head tucking a curl behind my ear.

"No. They see all men and women as men and women." he replied, and I smiled nodding gently before leaning in to him. He embraced me holding me to him. I was happy his family did not mind this newly budding courtship.

"I wish I had a family to bring you to." I replied honestly. "I have no idea if Master John will ever let me go or even accept us together." But in some ways I already knew the answer to that. Uncas pulled back and looked at me with soft eyes.

"We could run away, back to my tribe where the Camerons could not take you." he said and I looked at him with mild caution before shaking my head.

"Then any happy relationship you've had with the Camerons would be gone. I am their property. If I'm taken he is legally allowed to come and reclaim me and if he even thinks I have willingly run away…" I said and he closed his eyes, hiding the anger in them.

"I understand. For now we will keep this a secret." he said and I nodded caressing his face.

"Soon Alexandra will be pregnant again and Master John will soon be too focused on her that he will not notice for a long time." Uncas just nodded and sighed some. I knew it was not enough for him but for now it was all we had.

The next day Uncas was standing on the grass with his rifle planted in the ground and his other hand waiving at his family and my master as they rode off into the forest.

"Bye Abigail! See you soon!" Jacob called. I waved from the door way with a blissful smile.

"I'll bring you back a beautiful dress!" Alexandra called out. Nathanial and Chingachgook just walked on either side of the carriage after giving a short-wave good bye. We watched the carriage move further and further into the trees until we could finally see no more of them. Uncas just turned and walked with speed toward the cabin. I backed into the house leaving just enough room for him to close and seal the door and put his rifle down. He wrapped his arms around me and captured my lips once again.

Author's Notes

I keep forgetting to add this part but the cabin the Camerons stay at is not their home that takes place in the movie! I say this because something may or may not happen that forces Abigail from her home! Next update coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Uncas' hands never left my arms as we moved as one into my bedroom. I had only my bed with enough blankets to keep me warm, a small book shelf for any books given to me and a trunk for my clothes. My slippers were always beside them. He gave low, moans as his fingers curled into my hair, our mouths still exploring one another's. I had never felt such feelings before inside me. My stomach was tight and on fire as I feel his arms reach back down my body until he was clutching the fabric of my dress at my waist. Slowly I feel warm air gliding over my legs as they were becoming exposed to the air. I felt my dress moving higher and higher before I felt air kiss at my stomach and sides and then my breasts and shoulders.

I feel my hair sliding up as my dress now comes over my body. Uncas just stares softly at my body as he quietly drops the dress to the ground. This was different than him just watching me from afar. There was little space between us. He's able to look at me clearly and judge my entire body. I bit my bottom lip in nervousness thinking of the times white men looked at me with such hunger and lust. For my people, beauty was a curse and it was dangerous to be looked at like this. However, I couldn't ignore the tingling feeling starting to form between my legs as Uncas looked at me like this. There was no danger behind his eyes. I did not fear him. I watched as his hands gently raised to caress my sides for a bit. The touch only made me slightly flinch as I had never been touched so softly before.

Uncas noticed this and with the same slowness, he moved his hands to meet mine and I watched as he guided them over to his body resting on the bottom of his shirt. He looked at me with careful eyes and I could tell he wanted me to remove his clothes as well. I took hold of the bottom of his shirt and could feel my heart beat increasing as I began to think of the pain that comes with officially becoming a woman when lying with a man. I always wondered what African male would have me.

I used to think he'd be my husband and I would give him sons and daughters and pray to see them grow older. Uncas raised his arms over his head and I pulled his shirt over his head and noticed stocking like pants he was wearing. I have seen many Indian men wear these types of pants and slowly I began to remove them. However, I found it difficult as Uncas' hands were caressing my face and guiding me back to his own. It seemed he couldn't stop kissing me. Once he stepped out of his pants and was fully bare before me I felt his forehead nuzzling into my own as we wrapped our arms around each other and let our hands roam our bodies.

His hands seemed to follow the actions of my own against my body. When I felt his firm hips, his hands moved over my slimmer one. Once I slid my hands together to slide up his hard stomach then chest, his hands moved up my stomach and began to gently cup my breasts. I used to look at Master John's hands feeling they were too skinny and he'd have to really cup onto my breasts if he ever tried to touch me. I had an impressive bust size, I heard Alexandra say to one of her friends before.

But Uncas' hands were large and firm and he gave them both a light squeeze and I found myself giving a light gasp and he took his time to kiss me once more. He began to pull away a few inches to look me in the eyes. Once more I was entranced by his stare.

"Are you afraid?" he asked lowly, and I raised my fingers to gently slide my fingertips across his lips. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he gently kissed them. I nodded.

"Yes, but not of you." I replied honestly. He returned the nod and began to gently ease me closer to my bed and I let him guide me. I began to lean back onto the bed and he followed right after me, crawling over me once my back melted into the bed. My hair flattened around my shoulders just as his hair fell over his shoulders and onto me.

He kissed me again, only this time it was with mild force. I could feel his body reacting more to me, his manhood was hardening against my inner thigh. From the glances I was able to steel while we were standing up, I knew with his size, it would really hurt once inside me. But I have come to know there are worst pains in the life of a slave, and I knew he would not hurt me intentionally. My mouth opened for him yet again and I felt his body starting to lightly wiggle between my legs as if asking permission to lie between them. I gave him permission and I spread my legs thinking my heart would rip from my chest in anxiety, but upon feeling Uncas give a light nip at my lip and pulling back to stare at me. I felt one of his hands gently rubbing at my stomach as if somehow doing so would ease the pain of what was coming in mere seconds.

It was like we were staring into each other's souls, through deep brown orbs. In this moment, I felt a connection to him, we were connected. We gave each other small, but warm smiles. I feel the head of him pressing against my entrance and even though I was nervous, I did not look away from him. I feel that he has found my small opening and slowly he begins to push inside. He doesn't push in violently. Instead he watches as my lips part in a perfect O shape as he stretches me. I feel my pelvis starting to cramp and my muscles finally feeling torn. Yet he still rubs my stomach in a circular motion to soothe me. My head falls back some and I let out a gently groan as I feel the pain begin to build up as he slowly slides into me. I can feel that he's getting more resistance and he has to push in harder.

And without saying anything, our eyes keeping the connecting between us, he pushes and my I feel that pain rip through me. I whimper out at the pain and immediately he nuzzles into my neck kissing and sucking on my soft flesh. I closed my eyes feeling him grunt a bit as he pushes a bit further as if making sure he is fully sheathed inside me. My hand leans down to grip the blankets to push my pain into something else, but his hand moves over it instead and he forces his hand into mine and our fingers curl together. However, I feel I am squeezing his hand more, but he lets me. He leans back and gives a soft smile.

"Now you are woman." he states with pride and I just smiled happy that this part is over.

"Your woman." I said softly and his eyes seemed to brighten at my words and he leaned down and kissed me yet again. I locked my arms around his neck as I needed something to hold on to as he began to move back, the burning there, but I somehow managed to bare it, because I told myself I would bare it. He began a steady pace not trying to move too fast until I was ready, but it was not long before my soft hisses and groans were sliding into moans of pleasure. Everything was vibrating inside me and hearing Uncas groaning against my lips only excited me more. My head fell back as heavy pants escaped me. He trailed kisses down my throat as his thrusts became more aggressive and fast and hard. My once aching thighs began to move and begore I knew it, my legs were wrapping around his hips.

I could feel him deep in my stomach churning my organs it felt. These feelings were new. Each thrust caused some sort of sound to escape me and as I felt my muscles tighten around him, he'd grunt and growl and pant. Now I was starting to feel really good. My fingers raked down his back and he looked down at me gasping lustfully and in seconds he grabbed my hips and quickly moved to lie on his back leaving me now on his chest. I knew what he wanted, and my hips began to move against his and I pushed off his chest so I could look down at him. I had never been in such a position with a man so having a full view of his beauty and fierceness made this even more exciting for me.

Uncas kept his hands on my hips guiding me all the way down on him and my muscles seemed to stretch a bit as I was fulling sitting on him. I noticed his nose twitch into a slight snarl as I did this. That was interesting. I leaned forward a bit and raised my hips up slowly before lowering them down now and I did this a few times, noticing his grip on my hips tightened and his snarl continued. Obviously, I was tight and this new feeling of my tightness around him was having an effect on him. So, I wanted to know how much pleasure this caused him. I started to move faster and he responded by panting heavier and growling lowly. The ringing inside my vagina was growing more and more with each movement and I could tell we were both being drowned in pleasure from the other's body.

My hips couldn't stop moving even if they wanted to. This feeling felt all to surreal to me. Sex felt amazing with the right person. The ringing and throbbing continued to grow and I felt overwhelmed. Before I knew it, Uncas had me back on my back taking control once more and thrusting deep inside me. By now the entire empty cabin was filled with pants and moans, mostly from me. But Uncas didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, I felt my entire body suddenly feel really good and it happened so fast. It was my first ever orgasm and I cried out in totally submission. He looked down at me in awe before shutting his eyes tight and groaning out hard as he spilled his seed into me. He pressed his forehead into mine as I felt our orgasms hit us both. We both shivered a bit against one another before I felt his body start to collapse atop of me. Slowly he rolled off me, and moved his arm beneath my body. I lifted myself so he could do so, and he merely pulled me into him so my side rested against his. We were both panting heavily against one another.

I closed my eyes for a moment as my cheek rested on the top of his chest. I feel his lips gently kissing my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his voice hinting concern. I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a soft gaze.

"I am alright." I replied truthfully and he smiled and held me against him.

"I hoped… I was not too rough. I have never done this with anyone before." he replied lowly as if not really trying to be loud. I glanced up at him and he looked down at me gauging my reaction.

"You were fine. I hoped I was not a disappointment to you." I said with mild worry and he looked at me quickly before shaking his head.

"You were really hot and tight inside. I almost released my seed within seconds of entering you." he replied. I nodded in understanding feeling some mild happiness inside me for having such a power over him.

"You are a handsome man and a strong warrior. Why haven't you done this before with another woman?" I asked gently running my fingers over his chest. I expected him to say something along the lines of women have presented themselves to him, but there was a flaw in them. Maybe he was not too experienced of a warrior yet. His free hand came up and gently curled around my fingers and he looked at me.

"Because I have been waiting for you." he replied warmly and I felt my entire body go numb at his words for I was not expecting him to say that. I felt emotions build up in me and I just leaned up into him as he leaned down into me and we shared a kiss. We lingered against each other as if to express our deep feelings for one another.

Author's Notes

I know I talk about Uncas' eyes a lot and don't worry I'll tone it down in further chapters, but growing up and watching LOTM, since he didn't have many speaking roles, his eyes spoke for him and it was really good acting. Like damn they were just beautiful and deep.


	8. Chapter 8

8

We laid here in silence for a moment, listening to the birds chirping outside our window. We were in perfect comfort. I could feel his fingers gently tracing circles on my side. As we enjoyed our warm bodies, I couldn't help but think of the Huron he killed. To kill man, that is in one of God commandments that man should never do. But I did not think Uncas cared for the white man's religion.

"You have killed men before that Huron, haven't you?" I asked softly. Uncas looked at me with curiosity.

"Yes." he stated quite casually. I looked up at him with curiosity of my own.

"How many men have you killed?" I asked softly. His eyes looked up to the roof now in thought.

"Too many." he replied. I wondered what the cause was, but I have seen men kill others for less.

"Do you… remember your first kill?" I asked and he stiffened a bit as he slowly nodded.

"Do you remember the French fisherman who came to this cabin three years ago?" he asked. I looked down some in thought before tensing up myself remembering all too well.

"Yes." I replied. Two men had come to the Cameron's home to discuss trading fish and animal furs. There was unspoken hostility between the British and the French, but some of them had homes on the land. But they did not associate with the other settlers. The subject of rifles came into the conversation and soon whiskey shared. Chingachgook and his sons were there as well. I was younger and very afraid of my new masters. I did what was told in a fast manner. I was also mildly intimidated by the Mohicans when they would come by. Even though they were kind and polite to me, I was afraid, because they held the same level of respect as my masters did.

The Frenchmen got a bit too rough with me. One of them forced me into his lab and held me there as he touched me.

"_You are so lucky John Cameron. To own a slave around these parts is quite a sight." the drunk man replied as he caressed my shivering face. I held back my tears as his hands ran over my chest lightly. Chingachgook and his sons did not drink and the glares of disapproval were strong on their faces. Master John was a slave to the alcohol._

"_She's my first. May get another one soon." he told._

"_Yeah maybe one of these two huh?" the other Frenchman replied with a laugh as he pointed to Chingachgook and Uncas._

"_Hey now these are my guests. The Mohicans have been allies of this family for years." John defended. I tensed more as I felt the man's hand grope at my breasts._

"_Ahh well no matter. But tell me have you broken in your nigga here? They're not totally obedient until you've broken ever last bit of their will." he said with a drunk purr as his hands came up to gently stroke my cheek, his other arm keeping a firm grip on my shoulders to keep me pinned to him. I swallowed some shaking more wondering if any of these men would even help me. Or maybe this was their way of showing me I was truly just another animal to them. "You ever have a Frenchman honey?" His hand began to move right up my dress as if he had no fear in what he was about to do. It was like he was entitled to me. The other Frenchman smirked at me lecherously._

"_Jesus Christ John!" Alexandra snapped as I felt her arm pull me from the man's hold. At this moment everyone stood up with aggression._

"_Hey I wasn't done with her!" the man snapped._

"_Alright that's enough! It's time for you all to go we will not be doing any business with you!" John replied trying not to wobble too much. Alexandra kept me behind her as I watched the Mohicans glare at the two drunk men with knives and tomahawks out and ready to use. The two Frenchman glared as they kept their backs toward the door._

"_It is true what everyone says. British men are slaves to their women." The man who held me before insulted before spitting on the ground and shuffling through the door. I shook violently thinking that they would return to try and hurt or kill us._

But they never came back and I looked at Uncas stunned.

"You killed both of them?" I asked and Uncas shrugged carelessly.

"Just the one who tried to hurt you." he replied. "Once it was time for us to leave, we tracked them a few miles from the cabin." I was surprised by his story for I had never known he had done this.

"I can imagine anyone threatening to make you a slave would be seen as a great offence to any Indian." I replied and he shook his head slowly leaning over me some.

"I did not kill him because he insulted me or my father. I did it because he was hurting you." he replied. I stared at him intently realizing he has killed for me before.

"Do the Camerons know?" I asked and he shook his head.

"They do not." he replied and I sat up some finally sitting up and crossing my legs and looking at him gently.

"It seems you have always been protecting me and I never realized." I replied and he sat up himself.

"It was because you were afraid of me." he replied and I nodded feeling mild guilt.

"Yes. I have heard many scary stories of Indians and how being taken by them is a fate worse than death." I replied. He nodded as if not upset and he gently took my hand rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles.

"I have only seen slaves working in fields and in big houses owned by the whites. I've seen them whipped and killed and their families separated. My father taught me that they did not wish to know my people and to not try and understand them. Because I cannot understand slavery as brutal as what you go through." he said. I looked down some feeling a heavy weight on my body as he spoke this.

"Well consider yourself lucky. You know where you came from, your people. I never will know what tribe I came from." I replied and his eyes intensified on me as they were suddenly filled with hope.

"Then you can come with me and live amongst my people. You can be a Mohican and live a free life." he said and the same hope that was in his eyes moved into my own. The thought of never having to work for someone else or be killed. Wouldn't that be a world.

"You heard Master John. He would never sell me." I replied and the hope died some in his eyes as he looked away.

"What if we ran away now? Hid you away until the celebration ends and then you can live with my family and I?" he asked. I was speechless now and I shook my head.

"Uncas, what you suggest could get us bot killed. As long as I am black and slavery is allowed, I won't be able to hide. I will never be free unless somehow you can make sure no white man ever lays eyes on me." I replied. He huffed and moved off the bed and just paced a bit as he crossed his arms.

"I cannot leave you here in the Cameron's care. I have heard talk from other settlers on what Wilbur Maynard wants you to do with his slave." he said, his face shriveling with disgust as he said the man's name. I did not think he would ever hear about what that vile man wanted, but the three Mohicans were very well known all over the land. I shook my head.

"Master John will not give me to Wilbur Maynard for that purpose." I replied.

"Until he offers something of worth. Money can buy many things." he said quickly. If there was anything I had come to admire about Uncas it was that even though he was quiet, he was worth listening to when he decided to speak a lot.

"That is the life of a slave. I do not wish to admit this, but I am safest here in the Cameron's home. They have not treat me horribly like they are legally allowed to do. They have never forced me to do anything I did not want. If I leave now with you and live amongst your people, the Camerons could get angry and send people to bring me back and that mean you could get hurt, your brother, your father, your tribe. There are consequences for what we are doing now and I do not anything to happen to you." I explained. Uncas just looked at me with a pained look before sighing heavily.

"It will hurt me every day that I am not with you." he said as he moved to sit down on my bed. I scooted closer to him gently running my fingers over the side of his head. He closed his eyes leaning gently into my touch before I replaced my hand with my forehead.

"But I will always be here when you and your family returns and if something happens to ever force me from this home, I know we will find each other." I said gently and he finally looked at me before raising his hand to hook onto the back of my neck and pulling me into a soft kiss.

After realizing we had most of the day, we decided not to think about the realities of our lives. Uncas left for a while to hunt and even though I was nervous that a stranger would show up and ruin our fantasy, no one did. Uncas returned dragging a large elk. He taught me how to properly skin it and how he cooks it.

"We thank the animal for its courage and strength and apologize to it for taking its life." he said. He taught me of the great spirits and the spirit world above filled with the spirits of his many lost loved ones. His view of the life after this sounded way better than what the bible says. He would be with his family. As we ate the elk meat at the table I could feel myself wondering about Uncas' tribe and his people.

"I wish we could have all gone to your tribe. I have never been to an actual tribe before." I replied and he nodded eating quietly as he usually does.

"Do not worry. I will take you to see my tribe one day." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked him over.

"Do you think I would allowed there?" I asked. He nodded with a gentle smile.

"An African has never been to my village before. I think the elders would like to meet you." he said. My body filled with joy at his words.

"I would very much like to meet them as well. I would like to learn about many things about your people and how to survive." I replied. Uncas smiled warmly.

"I will teach you." he said with pride. I was excited about his words and couldn't wait to learn. Through most of the day, I made sure the cabin was swept and tidy.

"Your masters are not here and you still wish to clean?" Uncas asked confused and I shrugged looking around.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Something fun?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked.

"There is a lake a few miles north from here. Swimming is usually fun." he said. I looked down as if embarrassed now.

"I cannot swim." I said and his eyes widened swiftly.

"No?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was never taught." I replied shyly. Now he smiled gracefully before taking my hand.

"Come." he said and moved to the door. Oh lord what foolishness are we about to get into?


	9. Chapter 9

9

I stared at the beautiful lake as the sun shined down on it. The waves were calm and peaceful. I had never seen such a serene sight. Uncas was placing his rifle and other weapons down when he began to remove his shirt. I looked at him baffled.

"What are you doing?" I asked stunned and he gave a small smile.

"Clothes weigh you down." he told and I watched him remove his necklaces and bracelets. As he did this, I had more time to focus on the ink that was etched into his sin. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I was used to seeing brands on slaves. Indians marked themselves willingly. Uncas caught my gaze and smiled a bit more moving closer to me and taking my hands and lifting them to his chest. He moved my fingers over some of the long lines and squares.

"A story of my journey from boy to warrior. I was… weak once, and now I am strong." he said as he moved my hands across his chest lightly. "Strength and courage are good. But I lack… patience." I looked from him to his skin staring at the four little rectangles on the top, bottom, left and right. I had never seen it before. I couldn't explain it well, for these were things I had never seen so intricately done.

"I wonder what my story is." I replied gently. Uncas tilted his head to the side some and carefully moved his hands to the front of my dress and gently untied the strings in the front that held my red gown together. He untied them and gently raised my dress over my head and gently dropped my dress to the ground. I don't know why I felt so shy in front of him even though we were both bare before each other a few hours ago. He then raised his hand to my chest and gently ran his fingers over the flesh above my breasts.

"You know pain and fear and for this you must be cautious always. But I see a fire inside you waiting to be unleashed. You are brave but you lack…peace." he said lowly finally looking up at me and I raised my hand to caress his face.

"With you I feel peace." I admitted and he smiled and leaned down and gently pressed his lips into mine.

The wind was cool against our skin which made the sun bearable. Uncas led me into the water and I was shivering at both the cold water and the fact it was rising up my body. As I began to withdrawn some, like a horse being led to water to drink, but refuses, Uncas merely moved in front of me keeping his eyes on me and me alone.

"Just watch my face. Pretend you are dog and use one foot and then the other. Move back and forth." he said and the water began to move further up my body. By now my hair and chest and back were engulfed by water and slowly my feet began to kick. It was fast at first until I started to pace myself and even use my arms once Uncas let me go, but stayed close just in case I panicked. He would encourage me to move toward him his hands reaching for me and then moving back as I neared him as if testing me. I trusted him and with that, I trusted my body.

It was all so surreal to be doing this. I found out I was a fast learner for soon I did not need Uncas near me. I was kicking my legs front and back and using my hands as well to keep me afloat. I was no longer focusing too hard on drowning, but instead was smiling as I swam around enjoying the pleasure of swimming. Uncas followed me some smiling wide as I moved. He then disappears into the water and I looked down for a moment before yelping as I feel his body moving up behind me. He reappears behind me and his arms wrap around me protectively and holding me to him. I had never seen his hair wet before, and feeling water cascade off his locks and onto my body just added more beauty to him. Once we were finished, we lied on the grass staring at the cloudy sky.

"I believe years from now when we are all ashes in the wind, that there will be a life not like this." I said. Uncas looked at me merely listening now. "Someday, my people will not be slaves and your people will have their land back." Uncas looked back at the sky.

"I believe there will be too many white men who will bring more and more disease and death with them as they take over and destroy everything they touch." he said lowly before shrugging. "But what will it matter in the end. You and I will be dead, walking in the spirit world together and this world will no longer be something for us to worry about." I smiled at his words leaning into him a bit.

"There will be no more pain, no more misery." I replied softy and he nodded embracing me. I'd like to think there was more to the life after this then what Christians believe. The Bible was written by man and there were questions that I had, that I could never voice. I don't think the bible was meant for slaves. This peaceful moment could not last for we would need to get back to the cabin. We walked slowly through the trees, side by side and slowly I feel his hand curl into mine. I glance down between us before looking ahead and smiling. As we were nearing the cabin, Uncas suddenly stopped and held his arm close to his body so I would stop as well. I looked at him confused only to see he was looking at the ground with dark eyes. He crouched now and tilted his head some and I leaned over knowing there was something was the matter. I now noticed the foot prints in the dirt and he looked further ahead and I did the same. There were many footprints now and I tensed thinking something was definitely wrong.

"Numerous prints." he said outlining the print. Immediately I felt a fear invade me as I looked up in the direction of the cabin. Someone was there? Intruder.

"Oh no no no." I said with fear and felt my body tremble. Maybe it was a neighbor who was stopping by. They had only been gone for a few hours and already someone was here. "We have to go see who is here." Uncas stood back up and took my hand moving off the trail and into the trees and slowly we began to move quietly the rest of the way. We hid behind a tree and looked around it only to see it was Wilbur Maynard with three of his men with a small carriage, surely to carry Mr. Maynard in. They were looking around, obviously looking for the Camerons. I looked at Uncas.

"I must go to them." I whispered and he immediately shook his head.

"You cannot go down there alone." he whispered back and I took his face in my hands and stared at him deeply.

"I can't let anything happen to this cabin. Seeing us both together, they could think of any reason to get violent if the Camerons aren't around to witness. Let me talk to them and see if I can get them to leave." I said and Uncas looked up toward the cabin for a moment before looking at me before nodding. I nodded and he stepped back and I moved around the tree and began to walk toward the cabin. I took even breaths trying to calm myself as I began to come into view.

"Mr. Maynard, sir!" I called out making all the men jump and look at me raising their rifles a bit. I just stopped and shook a bit as Mr. Maynord pushed past his greasy face work hands and approached me.

"Good lord girl. Where are your masters?" he snapped and I just kept my hands to my side and looked at the ground.

"They are…"

"Well speak up girl!" he demanded and I nodded.

"They've gone to the Mohican camp. Should be back in a day or two, sir." I said swiftly and respectfully. Now he eyed me carefully as he approached me slowly. One of his men, Arliss Tate, was watching me with heavy eyes. He was a giant of a man with a clean-shaven face and no hair on his head. His chin was sharp and his eyes were blue at the water.

"And they just left you here all by your lonesome?" he accused and I nodded swiftly.

"Yes sir." I replied and he eyed me some more.

"Arliss are you buying this cockamamie story?" he asked. Arliss spit out onto the ground before shaking his head.

"Not one bit." he said in a gravely tone and I shook a bit.

"Now why would the Camerons leave their nigger here in charge of their home? Don't they know yall steal?" he pressed. I glanced up at him and then back down at the grass.

"I do not know sir." I replied softly. Arliss now walked up to stand beside his boss leaning over to take a lock of my still wet hair.

"Don't look like you've been watching the house like you're supposed to." he said twirling my lock in his fingers. I nodded not trying to seem like I was lying.

"Been hot out sirs. Thought I would get some water by the lake, since I have cleaned the house." I said and glanced up at the men. Both of them stared at me for a second before looking at each other.

"And you said they'd be gone for a day or two?" Mr. Maynard asked and I nodded swiftly keeping my hands crossed in front of each other and lying against the front of my body.

"Yes sir." I replied. Mr. Maynard slowly nodded before looking up at Arliss and the other two men.

"Well since you are here I know you'll invite us in for some water." he said. Why were they even here? It's not like I could ask, however. I merely nodded and started walking past the men feeling uneasy about the whole thing. I knew Uncas was watching and I wondered what he was thinking of doing. I opened the door for the men and let them in as they looked around. I could smell alcohol on them for they must have been drinking before they got here. I closed the door, but not all the way however. It never made a sound when opened. I moved into the kitchen and grabbed the pale of water and began pouring it into a cup. However, Arliss just took the pale and brought it to his lips drinking it down.

I watched his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed large gulps of water. Water seeped over the sides of his mouth and when that was done, he just wrapped his hand around my own, which held the cup, and brought it up to his lips. He swallowed it down as well and I glanced at Mr. Maynard to see he looked amused as he sat down at the table fanning his sweaty face with his hand.

"Mr. Maynard did Master Cameron owe you something?" I asked in a soft tone as to not sound disrespectful as I spoke without permission. He nodded slowly.

"Oh yes actually he did owe me something. We came to an agreement about you my little negress." he said and I just remained standing in place as I waited for him to explain. "Your master has given me full permission to use you to breed with one of my bucks." My entire body froze over as I knew he had to be lying. Master John said so himself as he would never give me to anyone. Breeding had to be included right? I looked at the three men with him and they all smirked lecherously. I slowly shook my head backing away from them.

"Oh no, god no. Please." I begged, and Arliss took my wrists pulling me back.

"Now don't you worry. Since I didn't bring my buck with me I did agree with Arliss that he could break you in first so your first time is bearable." he said. My eyes widened more in horror. No this was not agreed upon. Master John wouldn't agree and leave both Uncas and I here. They had to have come here with intent on using force and fear on Master John to get him to agree.

"Ay there's a room in the back there for you." One of the other greasy haired men said. Arliss smirked and suddenly grabbed my wrists and lifted me from the ground.

"I have been itching to split you in half." Arliss said evily and I cried out as he began to drag me from the kitchen.

"You two stand guard outside and make sure no one disturbs them. I am going to help myself to some of their things. Not like they'll notice anything missing." Mr. Maynard said with a smirk as I struggle and scream as I am forced into my room. I'm slammed on the bed and I scream out more as Arliss holding me down laughing. I tried to smacking and shoving at his face.

"Oooh girl you're really feisty. I love it when you young girls fight back!" he hollered as he started to kiss all over my face tearing my dress at the shoulders. He was so large, I could hardly breathe let alone push him off. However, a large bang made us both stop in our actions. That was the sound of a gunshot. There was short scream before, there was a burst from outside.

"INDIAN!" Mr. Maynard squeals before he suddenly grunts out in pain and gurgles. Arliss is off me in seconds suddenly the door of my room is I just see his back to me and Uncas' body swinging a large tomahawk right over his shiny bald head. I screamed hard at the sight of blood shooting into the ceiling. Uncas just kicks Arliss' body off his weapon before looking at me with wild eyes. I sit up panting heavily, tears streaming down my face as I look from Uncas to Arliss and suddenly start sobbing. My body is shaking and Uncas is there embracing me and pulling me from the bed. I held on to him as I cried hard into his chest. I felt his hand stroking my head.

"Are they all dead?" I asked, my voice breaking and he nodded.

"Yes." he replied and I nodded slowly trying to get a hold of myself. As he slowly guided me from the room I saw Mr. Maynard's body on the ground in front fo the door. He had a knife in his chest, his eyes were so pale and lifeless. I slowly walked outside onto the front porch looking at the two dead men on their sides. Uncas pulled the knife from out of Mr. Maynard and came out onto the front porch examining what he had done.

I closed my eyes thinking of what to do next.

"It would do no good to hide these bodies. Surely Mr. Maynard told others where he was off to. His family or the rest of his workers will be coming here soon and if Master John isn't back, it's not going to matter what we say, whether it be a lie or the truth. A slave and an Indian in a white owned cabin alone is not a good look to any white man." I explained. Uncas looked at me with hard eyes for a moment before nodding. He began to put his knife and tomahawk away.

"So we leave." he merely said. I looked at him stunned.

"And go where?" I asked. He motioned toward the forest.

"Head to my camp. We will meet my father and brother there and tell the Camerons what happened." he said and I winced.

"You think they'll listen?" I asked with worry and he nodded.

"I think they will." he said and began to step down off the porch. I watched as he began to make his way to the forest and I just turned and looked at the cabin, my instincts telling me not to leave. But I knew staying here could mean Mr. Maynard's people finding me and any one of these trees would be the tree I swing from. I turned and closed the door and just moved off the porch to follow after Uncas.


	10. Chapter 10

10

After taking some blankets and canteens from the hut, we started our venture into the forest. I was definitely not used to walking endlessly in the heat and seeing the cabin grow smaller and smaller made me anxious. But I did not complain. Even when my calves and ankles hurt, I followed behind Uncas with my blanket and canteen strapped to me.

"How far from you tribe?" I asked softly.

"A fortnight." he replied. A fortnight? That was almost two weeks! I had never been from the cabin for that long. But that would mean we could easily catch up to Nathanial and the others.

"Are we tracking the Cameron's carriage then? Meeting up with them?" I asked. Uncas nodded. I could tell from his cool demeaner that he was in his environment, his natural setting. He had to be quiet to listen around for any danger. He was focused. I understood that, so I did not speak too much. I continued to look back thinking I may see the cabin and found it was no where in sight. I stopped walking for a minute feeling a rock form in my stomach now. I placed my hand over my stomach and began to breathe heavily shaking my head swiftly.

"I cannot do this!" I said to the trees and Uncas moved over to me and I just shook my head up at him. "I cannot leave that cabin. I cannot do this. I must to go back!" Leaving the cabin just labeled me a runaway. I was a runaway slave and now anything could happen to me and the Camerons would not know if I was in danger or decided to leave their service.

Uncas took my shoulders in his arms and gently shushed me bringing me in for a tight embrace.

"Be still." he said gently in my ear as he stroked my head. I shut my eyes tight wrapping my around him. "You are a free woman now. No one will put you back into chains, not while I'm alive." His voice was strong and almost threatening as he said the word chains. I only nodded believing his words immediately. I pulled back gently and looked up at him.

"Thank you for protecting me back there. You seem to be saving me a lot." I said and he placed his hand on my face.

"I promised you back at the cabin that I will always protect you." he said. I found myself smiling weakly before nodding.

"Okay. I am ready." I replied. Now even though I said that, I still felt the urge to return. Maybe that would be with me for a while. Uncas nodded and gave a gentle smile before we both turned and began our journey into the mountains. A free woman. That was not a word I ever expected to be described as. It played in my head for some time and made this entire walk worth it. My legs were still killing me and I had to braid my hair back so more wind could hit my face.

After walking for a few hours, we finally stopped to rest. We sat against a tree and drank our water in silence.

"Are we close to the Cameron's carriage?" I asked taking a few gulps of my water.

"Yes, but it seems they've taken a different path. I noticed the wheel marks a few miles back changed direction. Which is easier for the horses to move." he informed. I glanced up at him.

"I am guessing we aren't taking that path?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. The path we are taking, will take us straight up to our camp since we do not have any horses." he said, and I nodded. My eyes looked up at the many leaves and branches that provided us shade. Lord it felt good to just stop. However this couldn't last as Uncas was getting up and telling me we had to continue. I gave a gentle pout as he helped me up and we kept on moving. It was quiet between us as we walked, and it gave me time to listen to the wind blow the trees and the birds chirping softly. Uncas suddenly stopped and raised his arm at me. I paused and looked at him in curiosity.

Slowly he moved his rifle off his side and slowly prepared it to fire. My lips sealed shut as I remained quiet. What was he about to kill? I looked around the forest not seeing anything, and I would not ask. All I saw were greens and browns mixed together. I covered my ears tight and watched his face. I had never seen such sharp eyes so focused on something only he could see.

The rifle goes off with a bang and I jumped just a bit before finally seeing something drop to the ground and I was stunned wondering how I didn't see what it was before. Uncas motioned his head for me to follow and I did. We walked over and we moved some bushes out of the way. I tensed as I saw it was a male deer. It just lied on its side, panting heavily as if bled from the wound on its side. Uncas said something in his language, and I was sure he was thanking the spirits for providing the deer to us. I just looked away unable to look at sight. To see any creature die saddened my heart. Once it was dead, we skinned it together and Uncas prepared a fire where we cooked some of the meat.

When the moon was up in the sky, it got colder. The fire was slow and we stayed close to it. However, I was still not used to being out in the open and I shivered some as I curled up in my blanket. I wasn't even used to sleeping right on the naked ground. Uncas added some wood to the fire before moving to lie down in front of me, his blanket wrapped around him. His back was to me and I did not mind for I just curled up into him.

"Are we safe where we are at?" I asked lightly.

"Yes." he replied softly, and I nodded trying my best to control my shivering. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but the sleep wouldn't come not while I was this cold. Once more I envied the fact he could just melt into the earth so easily. I shifted a bit before turning on the other side so my back was pressed against his. I knew there was nothing I could do about this cold, so I had to get a hold of my senses and deal with it. I closed my eyes and became absolutely still resting my head on my arms and ignoring the smell of the dirt and leaves. Eventually the sleep took me and in the darkness of sleep, I felt warmth suddenly move over me.

I woke up for a brief moment as I suddenly felt constricted. I felt my stomach tighten as if telling me to panic, but upon realizing it was Uncas' arm around mine pulling me into him, I was calm. I felt his body shivering against mine as well and I manage to smile warmly and fall back asleep.

Uncas' POV

I woke up before her and decided to watch her from across the burnt-out fire. My body sat lazily against a tree and I just stared at her calm features. She didn't snore or make a single sound all night. I wonder if she had to train herself not to make sound as to not disturb her masters. Her eyes were softly closed, and her lips were sealed in a straight line. I gave her my blanket so she wouldn't be cold. I enjoyed watching her sleep and couldn't wait for her to share a lodge with me at my tribe. But as I watched her, I became unsettled. The Camerons are sure to take her back with them once the celebration was over.

They would not care if she was happy with me or not. And knowing how she has been bent to the white man's will, she will feel she has no choice but to leave with them. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't allow her to go back with them where she could be treated as a lesser human, where John Cameron can decide when she can marry or have children to best suit his family's needs. The thought of her being given to another man made me furious. I could tell I used more force than necessary when killing those men. The fire in me burned brighter than it ever has. When I heard her scream, I knew those men would die. Even when I killed the Huron scout, I knew she was someone of importance.

I've never slit a man's throat before, but for her, I would do it to anyone who threatened her. I promised to protect her and knew that she would not become a slave as long as I am alive.

Abigail's POV

I awoke to fog everywhere, and I slowly sat up and looked around squinting some. I stretched and looked over my shoulder to see Uncas was placing his weapons back in their covers and rolling up his blanket. I noticed his blanket was atop of my own and I smiled over at him and he returned it. We continued our walk through the endless wilderness. As we moved, I could hear the sound of rushing water. I glanced at Uncas and he motioned for me to go ahead. I knew that he knew it was safe. As I moved past him and through the trees, they finally cleared to view a river rushing down. I smiled and walked on the rocks all the way over and watched as the water roared heavily.

I looked across to see a small pack of wolves drinking water from the other side. As Uncas stood beside me, the pack fled into the forest of which they came from.


	11. Chapter 11

11

After filling our canteens, we sat our bags down and decided to rest a bit. I washed our clothes and lied them a few feet away from us in order to dry and removed the spare clothes we had brought from the hut. I felt absolutely gross and decided to bathe with a small bar of soap I took. Uncas joined me and we moved our clothes and crouched by the water. I handed him the soap once I was done and slowly I walked into the water to wash off the soap. It was completely shallow so I merely cupped water in my hands and ran it over my face and body and I felt myself began to cool off. I had no pins to keep my hair up so it remained down. The water felt amazing on my skin and I ran it over my neck some. I glanced over my shoulder to see Uncas washing the dirt and grime off his chest and arms as he was crouched in the water. He even pulled his hair down which added to the beauty along with the water cascading off his body. I felt a soft shiver over take me.

When he caught me looking, I looked away not wanting to look like some lecherous woman. I wanted him to feel he had privacy.

"You can look. I've been looking at your back side ever since you got into the water." he announced. I couldn't stop the shy smile that spread on my lips and I just glanced at him for a second.

"I am just giving you privacy is all." I replied. I heard the water sloshing a bit and slowly glanced over a gain to see him approaching me slowly with a smirk on his lips. As his body neared mine, I felt his soapy arms wrap around my shoulders and hold me to him and I finally glanced up at him.

"But I like it when you look." he said lowly in my ear, and I felt my cheeks grow warm as he gently leaned forward and pecked my lips with his own. I felt my stomach tighten and my heart quicken.

"But when I look… I know it is not enough and I want to do more than just look." I admitted lowly looking down as if embarrassed. I feel his fingers gently grip my chin and lift my face back so our eyes could meet once more. Brown eyes piercing through brown eyes and he kissed me again only this time it was deep and filled with passion. I replied immediately and felt his hands now take my shoulders and turn me around so our chests could meet. He wrapped his arms around me as I did around his neck. Our mouths opened allowing our tongues entrance to meet. Why did I feel so calm in this moment? Any panic I was once feeling for the cabin and basically deserting it, was not so violent in me.

Was this what it was like to be free? I can just kiss this man without any consequences? We pulled back giving light breaths and we just stared at each other with lust consuming us both. Uncas began to walk back to the smooth rocks, and he pulled me with him. I followed right after him. I would follow him anywhere. His manhood was at attention already and this made the excitement grow in me. We took the rocks and he lied on his back looking even more gorgeous with his hair sprawled out beneath him. I moved my body over his and kissed him with as much heated passion I could give. I gently moved my hips over his and we breathed heavily against one another as the friction made the pleasure grow even more between us.

His hands grip my hips holding me down against him, a sign he can't wait any longer. I lift my hips gently and slowly position him at my entrance and slowly I take him inside me. My muscles ache still and I hissed gently feeling the throbbing grow in my body. Instead of rubbing my stomach like the first time, he plants gentle kisses all over my face to soothe me as I take all of him in. He's so big and my muscles tighten up around him the second he is full inside me. He shudders a bit against and I just slowly moved my body against his. Everything burned, but it did not stop me from moving, nor did it stop his hips from moving up against me. It didn't take long for us move as one and I watched as his eyes closed in pleasure from my movements. I closed my eyes trying to work pass the pain of my aching muscles. Maybe moving faster would make it go away faster. Only one way to find out.

I leaned back feeling the warmth of the sun on my chest and Uncas opened his eyes and looked up at me in awe almost. I began to move my hips a bit faster against his and the pain increased, but it didn't get any worse. Uncas panted heavily and watched as I moved my hips faster against his. My damp curls fell over my chest and I moaned out as the pain began to mix with pleasure. I felt so hot and the heat moved from my vagina and up into my chest and I cried out as I lifted my hips and sat back down. I had never been in such a position. But I have seen Alexandra ride Master John so this was not a position of harlots or whores. Uncast suddenly sat up and I gasped in surprise as his face was inches from mine and he just stared at me deeply before capturing my lips with his again and moving his hips with mine. I began to move with him as his hands ran up my back and gently he gripped my hair and we moved as one.

I gripped his shoulders moaning against his lips as I could feel his manhood stirring up my insides. And I liked it. I liked feeling him deep inside me. We moved faster against one another in perfect unison and I can feel the familiar throbbing and popping of my orgasm hit me and we place our foreheads together as he spilled himself into me. His mouth in a perfect O as his body shook violently against mine. He holds me tight against his body for a moment, eyes slowly opening to meet my light gaze. We panted gently not wanting to move for the longest of moments. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair and he took my hand and kissed the top of my knuckles. It was not long before we remembered the reason we were here. We changed into our clean clothes. I wore a black dress with a long white skirt and Uncas wore a blue shirt that was open in the front and tied his leggings back on. I watched as he placed his bracelets back onto his wrist. He never removed the earring that dangled from his left ear.

He was starting to put a woven black necklace around his neck when he paused suddenly and looked at it before glancing up at me. He smiled and approached me and held the necklace up in front of me. I looked from the necklace to him and he raised his hands to me.

"My gift to you." he said and I gently smiled and leaned my head forward and felt him place the necklace over my head and I pulled my hair over the necklace and gently touched the woven piece. I looked up at him, our smile still one our faces.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I replied gently running my hands up his chest. He took my hand in his and I sighed softly at the warmth that radiated from his palm to mine.

"My mother gave it to me before she passed. It was from my father. It means that you are no longer available for a man to marry." he explained gently. My eyes softened at the explanation and I gently touched the necklace again.

"Because I have found a man to marry." I concluded and he nodded. My heart sored with happiness at his words. I've never thought of marriage without Master John in those thoughts as well telling me who I would marry. But knowing Uncas and I are discussing this alone with no one else, made me feel completely alive.

"We can start our own life together," he said gently lowering his hand to my stomach and pressing against it, looking from it back to my face, "Our own family." I gently gasped at his words. I had known him since I was a young and mistook his curious stares for offences, but knowing that he was always watching over me drew me closer in to him. Yes he was definitely worthy of me as I was worthy of him and I get to make this decision as a free woman. I nodded smiling more.

"I will marry you." I replied and his eyes were bright with happiness as he smiled and pulled me in for another deep kiss. He dipped me a bit and I held on to him giggling against his lips as he did so. After this moment, we rolled up our clothes and put them in the bags we carried and continued our journey into the forest. But even as we moved through the heat, our eyes could not stop meeting each other's gazes.

Even after he hunted deer for us to eat and protected us both from a small pack of wolves who were following us a few miles, it did not weaken the fire in both our eyes as we looked at each other. When the night came, we hid ourselves close to an Indian burial ground. Uncas told me no tribe would try and come through for it is very bad luck to do so. We kept our distance as well. The warm air died and was replaced with cool air with the rising of the moon. We made no fire tonight, so we wouldn't be spotted.

But this did not stop Uncas from moving atop of me using his own body heat to keep me warm. Of course the huddling and moving together only made him take me again that night.

Two weeks later


	12. Chapter 12

12

The last time I remember traveling was when I was taken from my mother and walked behind a carriage to meet the Camerons. This is the second journey and I had awoken muscles inside me that I had never knew I had. After a few days, my body's aching calmed down. Uncas seemed to be an expert at this, but then again this was all probably second nature to him.

I was so used to seeing trees, that when they began to clear, I was more alert than ever. The grass changed to a trail and now there was a wall of rocks on our left and right. Uncas paused and looked at me with a soft smile.

"We are here." he exclaimed and my chest tightened some at the thought of seeing an Indian village. I looked ahead wondering what was on the other side of this small trail. Knots formed in my stomach and the entire area was calm beneath the sun but, I still was not at ease. I wanted to look over my shoulder in hopes, a strange hope, that the Cameron's cabin would be behind us. But I had not looked back for many days and I knew it was a distant memory until I saw Master John and his family. I looked at Uncas and gave a warm smile to him to show I was ready. He smiled and began to cross the small trail and I walked beside him, holding my bag close to me.

"I wonder if your father, brother and the Camerons made it here yet." I said and Uncas just looked around.

"If they are, we will tell them what happened. That those men came and attacked. I had to kill them and came here to find them to tell them what happened." he said. I nodded as that did happen. No need to bring up our little lake adventure. I could hear low chatter coming from ahead and finally I could see wooden lodges and smoke coming from them. I saw many men and women and children moving about. Some of the kids ran around without a shirt, kicking a ball with a stick. Men and women were talking. All of them were red faced with long black hair with feathers and beads in their hair.

I looked all around and it was not long before our presence got many people's attention. Now they were pointing and speaking fast in their language. Uncas stopped and I stopped behind him watching as everyone began to approach us. I gasped and leaned into Uncas unsure of what would happen. Fear began to fill me. Older, white haired women muttered to themselves and pointed at me. However, Uncas just smiled at them and he began to talk to them. I couldn't understand them, so I just remained still and quiet. He turned and placed his hand on my back and moved me beside him. I heard my name in his language and I figured he was introducing me to everyone. now I saw the men and women gasping and speaking more around me. Some of them even reached out to touch me. A few gently touched my hair and my cheeks. Some kids gently tugged at my dress as they seemed to be studying me.

The group of Indians finally parted as an old man walked through them. He had wrinkly skin and old ink lines across his face and chest. He had a wolf skin over his leggings and had a staff in his hand. It was large and had red and black markings at the top of it. He finally spoke in a grizzly tone.

Uncas' POV

It felt good to be home and even better that Abigail was with me. The second we were spotted everyone gathered around us.

"Uncas you have returned unharmed!" Mika, a medicine woman replied. I nodded.

"I am unharmed. Are my father and brother here?" I asked. Abigail just remained behind me, clutching the back of my shirt. I knew she was afraid so I didn't move from her. Mika shook her head.

"The chief and his party are not here yet." she replied.

"They will be coming with the Camerons to celebrate." I informed her.

"You've brought an African here!" Tala, an elder, blurted as she looked her over with wide old eyes. I nodded and slowly placed my hand behind Abigail's back to now bring her into view. She remained still as she let me move her. She just looked around at everyone and slowly some of the women and kids reached out to her as if to touch her, but stopped once they got too close. Others touched her. She didn't move still. She just let them.

"This is Abigail. My woman." I announced to everyone and they all muttered to each other.

"You're finally taking a woman?" one woman asked.

"Does she bring medicine with her?" Mika asked in awe of her.

"She has medical skills." I merely told.

"What powers does she hold?" Tala asked.

"She holds secret powers." I merely teased. Finally, some of the crowd broke as one of the elders, Mechai, showed himself. He and my father were good friends since childhood. He makes decisions when my father is not here.

"Uncas, you have returned safely. And you bring a stranger into our home." he said. Numerous warriors were staring at Abigail with deep eyes.

"Yes. She was a slave that belonged to the Camerons." I said and Mechai looked at Abigail.

"But she is no longer?" he asked. My chest tightened some.

"No longer. I volunteered to watch the Camerons cabin as they and the chief and my brother ventured here for a celebration. We were attacked by other whites. We had to leave lest we face hatred from other whites. We have come to meet the family here." I told. Abigail just remained at my side and I could tell she did not know what we were saying, but I had to speak for both of us here. Slowly I took her hand. "She is my woman and soon will be my wife."

"A slave is not a free person. If you both returned here to hide from danger, then the Camerons will surely take her back once they arrive and see her here. We all know Africans belong to the whites." he said and now everyone began to nod in agreement.

"Many slaves have been escaping their chains and joining other tribes." I told and Mechai shook his head.

"But she did not escape! Her masters will be here in days. If they do not willingly let her go and you keep her here it will bring the British hatred to our tribe!" he said. "Let her go back with the British family when they come. You will find another woman. Mohican woman."

My chest tightened at his words and I shook my head.

"No." I replied and now Mechai frowned heavily and I raised my hand. "Let me speak with the Camerons and earn her freedom… if they agree to release her, then there will be no hatred between he Mohican and the whites. And she can stay here." Mechai stared at me with wide eyes before glancing at Abigail looking her up and down some. Abigail just stared at him with soft eyes.

"If they decide to keep her, she will leave with them." he merely replied and turned and began to walk back from where he came from.

Abigail's POV

As Uncas spoke to this older man, I could tell what they spoke of was important. Uncas didn't look very happy but neither did this older Indian. When he looked my way, I tried to keep my eyes down. I did not know which was disrespectful: eye contact or no. The old Indian finally nodded, said something and turned and walked away. I looked at Uncas to see he was just watching the old man leave with calm eyes. Finally the crowd began to move away and everyone began to go back to whatever it was they were doing. But their eyes still looked our way and they still whispered about. Uncas finally looked at me and I just tilted my head and he smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Come let's go to my lodge." he said. I smiled and let him lead me.

"I hope everything is okay." I replied. He nodded and we just walked through this large village. My eyes were roaming everywhere looking at the different people I saw. Men were chopping up animals and women were skinning them.

"It will be. Elder Mechai makes decisions until my father returns. I have convinced him to let you stay. But it depends on what the Camerons say." he said. I looked down some with worry.

"I'm guessing if they release me then I would be allowed to stay?" I asked, and he nodded. I took an even breath as many different things caught my attention. There was a wooden rack with skinned deer on them. I blinked at it for a moment before looking at Uncas.

"But if they do not… then I will have to leave." I said blankly. He nodded quietly and I nodded and moved in front of him. "If we tell them I'm in danger of others from the Maynard family, then maybe that will urge Master John to let me stay here for my protection for both me and them." Uncas smiled and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You are quick thinking like a fox. It may work." he said and I smiled more.

"I tend to be able to think of things quickly when needed." I replied and he smiled and motioned his head past me.

"Come my lodge is up here. Some of the women will bring you some new clothes and food." he said and I nodded. We came across a wooden lodge that had no door, just a large buffalo hide atop of it. Once inside I looked around and saw one long area. There were bags off to the side with animal skins on the ground, I was guessing for sleeping on. There was a small circle of stones where logs were inside. At the top was a small hole for the smoke to come out of. Uncas took the bag I held and placed it to the ground and slowly he took my hand and slowly moved to sit down and I followed his actions and sat down. I felt tremendous relief as I could finally stop moving. I lied back on the skin and he watched as I sighed out.

"It feel so good to rest." I replied and I looked up to see eyes peering from the wall and I rolled on my stomach and looked up to see it was some children watching. They quickly ran away as I spotted them. I looked at Uncas who was grinning and removing his shirt.

"They are curious of you. You are the first African woman they have ever seen." he reminded me. I sat back up and scratched my curls some.

"Well… I hope I am making a good impression." I replied. He smiled.

"Some of the women want to know what magic you possess." he said. I grinned some.

"What did you say to them?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I said you have secret powers." he said and giggled some and shrugged.

"Well I am sure there is something they can learn from me. As I hope I am able to learn about them." I said. He nodded taking out his pouch of water and drinking it before handing it to me. I took it and drank down some water.

"Would you like to learn to speak Mohican?" he asked and I looked at him seriously as I placed the pouch in my lap.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, his soft smile remaining.

"I would love to hear my language on your lips one day." he said and I started to smile at the thought of me learning his language. Hell even speaking another language was something I never thought could be something I could do. A part of me thought it was not a good idea, because what would it matter if I could not stay here and be allowed to speak with him. But still, for him I would want to try.

"I would like to learn." I replied gently. He stared at me deeply before nodding some. There was a light mumbling from outside and Uncas helped me up and led me back outside. My feel immediately hurt, but upon seeing two of the women from before made me forget all about it. They were both shorter than me, with rich eye and strong stares. They had on brown and red dresses, with long white hair braided in two.

One had long red and brown dresses in their hands and the other had a large plate of meat. Uncas smiled and said something as he took the plate of meat from the woman. He then looked at me.

"Abigail this is Tala, an elder and Mika, a medicine woman." he said. I looked at the two and smiled and bowed my head some since we could not understand each other. Or could we? Did they speak English. An elder and a medicine woman. I was immediately curious of the two women. The two women smiled and nodded back at me.

Mika took a few steps over to me and handed me the bundle of dresses. I noticed the different beads and necklaces on top of the clothes so I made sure not to drop them as I took the dresses. I smiled and said thank you. Tala said something before patting her head and pointing to me. Uncas chuckled some and looked down at me.

"She said your hair may be difficult to braid, but she will not ruin it." he said. I was stunned at the mere fact she even wanted to braid my hair. I've never had anyone want to touch my hair. Uncas was the only one to do so at the cabin. I nodded at her.

"I am fine with however she decides to do it." I replied. Uncas spoke to the woman again and now they turned and began to leave.

"I think they like you." he said and I looked at him with mild worry.

"You think so?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. It's good to have an elder and a medicine woman like you." he said before turning and moving back into his lodge and I followed, mildly excited to try on these dresses.


	13. Chapter 13

13

All I wanted to do was relax, and thankfully I was able to do so. Uncas left to see some of his friends and I just stayed in his lodge eating some food that was brought and trying on one of the dresses given to me. I slid on one of the red dresses and looked myself over. It took a lot of focus to ignore the eyes that kept peeking through the lodge to see me. I twirled in the dress, admiring the beautiful colors that were on the hem of this dress. Tassels hung off the bottom and the sleeves. I swung my hips around just watching the dress sway carelessly.

I had to consider myself thankful that the women of this tribe were generous to give me these clothes. I was thankful they even accepted me. Maybe that was too quick of an assumption. If anything, they didn't see me as a threat and would not hurt me. I knew all of this was thanks to Uncas. If he was not here, I'd probably be a prisoner if he were not here. I rolled my hair up into a bun, wishing I had something to hold it together.

I heard movement of someone coming and I quickly turned, my hair falling over my face. Uncas was coming in and he paused when he saw me. He looked at me as if entranced and I looked down some trying not to blush beneath his heated stare. He moved up to me looking me over softly.

"You look like a Mohican woman." he said with joy, and I smiled gently looking up at him as he was inches from my face.

"What does it take to be a Mohican, to be accepted into your home?" I asked gently. He smiled gently.

"Trust and courage mostly. If a man wanted to be a part of the tribe, he would have to prove his worth. A woman will have to marry a strong warrior." he replied softly as he began to close the space between us.

"Then I am honored to marry a strong warrior." I replied before leaning up and pressing my lips to his earning many gasps from the young children still peaking in at us. I couldn't hold back my giggling against his lips.

"These children are indeed curious of me." I replied and he hummed against my lips.

"They are. Come walk the village with me." he said, and I nodded moving from the lodge. Just as we exited some young teenage boys were just backing away from the wall. They looked up at me wide eyes before turning and running off. Uncas was serious when he said no Africans had ever been to his village. The staring and pointing started up again as I walked with him. He pointing to many lodges and even showed me a sweat lodge that was in the forest on a hill.

"Many chiefs and elders go to discuss and have visions with the great spirits." he informed.

"Do they really see the spirits?" I asked looking from the trees and up at him. He nodded.

"I have spoken with the spirits of my ancestors." he said. My eyes widened at his words.

"What did they say?" I asked mystified. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"That is between me and them." he told, and I smiled and nodded in understanding. He told me about the different hunts that they went on and the numerous animals they brought back. He told me of the women's positions were in the tribe. Most of the elders were women and they had two medicine people. Everyone had a job to do it seemed. Some of the experienced warriors taught the boys to hunt and what it meant to kill with honor and what was considered ways of dishonoring the hunts and ways of the tribe. Young girls helped make clothing, gather fire wood and prepare animals for meals.

This was quite a place. It was a culture I had never see before. The more I grew curious, the more I started to fear. I wanted to marry Uncas, but what if the Camerons decided not to give me my freedom? What would be the point in wanting everything I wanted, if my life was still owned by someone, regardless of if they were here or not. As we walked three young men approached us and we stopped as one of them began to speak. It sounded like gibberish to me as he looked at me and then at Uncas. Uncas responded immediately and from the stern look on his face, the conversation didn't seem polite. The man in front of who spoke before was beautiful. He had hair, braided back with stars on his chest. He must have fought a bear. Like most of the men and boys, he only wore his leggings.

The men spoke back and forth before the stranger waved us off and the three walked around us glaring at me as they did so. I knew that glare all too well. I looked at Uncas to see him staring at them as they passed.

"I am guessing they do not like the fact I am here." I concluded. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"They did not accept Hawkeye when he was brought to the village. Their hatred for the white man burns to bright. They do not accept anyone who is not Mohican." he explained. I looked down with disappointment before rubbing his shoulder.

"The only person I want to accept me is you." I replied and he smiled and kissed my forehead before we continued on our walk. I saw large chunks of met hanging from hooks on manmade bars. Children played and their young mothers watched me as they passed. They were beautiful too with long hair braided in two with beads and feathers in their hair. My feet were starting to hurt again from our ending journey here, so when we were done with out walk, we returned to the lodge.

Night fell over us and we laid together in silence beneath our blankets. Uncas was kissing my neck, sucking lightly on my flesh and this time my mind was elsewhere. He noticed this by the lack of noise I made when he kissed me. He leaned back and looked at me worriedly.

"You're thinking about the Camerons aren't you?" he asked, and I nodded slowly looking at him with gentle eyes, gently running my fingers over his face.

"If they do not give me my freedom, then none of this would have mattered. Our feelings, the journey here: it would have been for nothing." I said and he shook his head leaning up some.

"It would not have been for nothing. Abigail, I have had feelings for you since the day I met you those years ago. My visions started before I met you, but they grew stronger the closer I became to you. I do not care what the Camerons say and I will not let them take you." he said, and I winced at his words shaking my head. As much as I understood what he was saying, it wouldn't matter because the Camerons will have the final say. The whites alway have the final say. It was hard not to worry myself over these thoughts and listening to how hopeful Uncas gave me mild strength. I pressed my body into his for a moment and slowly the pitter patter of rain falling on the lodge made us both look up some.

His rooftop was sturdy enough that hardly any rain came in. I looked up at the ceiling with admiration realizing how different the rain sounded up here. It sounded deep and full, it was completely different from the sound of rain at the cabin. I felt my body lift as I slowly began to stand to my feet.

"Abigail?" Uncas asked curiously as he watched me near the door.

"I've never been out in the rain as a free woman." I said moving the animal skin out of the way to admire the small droplets of rain that hit the ground. The sky was cloudy, and the air smelled completely different. Wild rain, this was. I slowly stepped out under the rain and felt the cold drops hit my face. I blinked rapidly and closed my eyes as water moved into my scalp and down my hair. My clothes grew damp and stuck to my body and I closed my eyes and gently tilted my head back raising my hands slowly to the sky.

My hands were cool and shivers went over my body from the tips of my fingers all the way down to my toes. I inhaled deeply finally smiling as I started to laugh from pure joy. The sky at the Camerons cabin was beautiful when the stars were out, but the sky here was large like the land below it. I could see more. I couldn't help but laugh and gently lift my dress some to tap and skip about on the ground. I twirled around, moving my hips all about in complete joy. I spun about and looked to see Uncas staring at me with a soft stare. Finally, he exited the lodge and moved up to me, his body now becoming drenched by the rain. I panted gently as he came up and stood in front of me. He took my hand and gently raised it up beside our chests, and we smiled as our palms connected. Through the cold rain, I felt the warmth of his hand and we leaned in to each other and sealed our love once more with a wet and passionate kiss.

The next morning, the rain had cleared out. The sound of rustling woke us from our sleep and we woke up and sat up immediately only to see a familiar face. Chingachgook looking at us with confused with soft eyes. Now the knots were back in my stomach as he came in and looked us both over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in English and we both stood up since we were both dressed.

"The cabin was attacked by neighbors." Uncas replied and Chingachgook looked from him to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded knowing the day has come.

"Yes. Where are the Camerons?" I asked, and he motioned his head at us to follow I looked at Uncas and he looked at each other with worry before moving to follow the chief. The tribe was alive once more and we followed Chingachgook, toward the entrance of the cabin. We saw the familiar carriage and three white settlers near it along with Nathanial. Jacob saw me first and his eyes popped.

"Abigail!" he yelled surprising his parents by running from them and over to me. I smiled and hurried over to him, dropping to my knees with my arms wide open. He jumped into my hold and I held him close to me.

"My darling." I whispered kissing the top of his head as we were now approached by everyone else.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" Alexandra asked.

"And what are you wearing?" Master John asked. I stood up and looked down some feeling myself start to close up.

"Wilbur Maynard came to the cabin the day you left. He saw that you were gone and had his men try and take advantage of me as well as try to steal your things." I replied. Both adults tensed and Nathanial moved closer to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and Uncas stood beside me.

"I had to kill them." he said, and both the Camerons eyes popped.

"What?" Master John asked stunned. Uncas nodded.

"They were going to rape Abigail take her back to his home had I not." he stated. Alexandra and Master John looked at each other.

"Master John. If any of Mr. Maynard's men or family came to the cabin looking for them, they'd immediately see both Uncas and me as threats had we stayed. They could have killed us and burned down your home and you would have never known about it." I explained and Master John frowned at the ground crossing his arms.

"And now our home is left unattended to raiders and thieves." he said with a frown.

"A small price to pay for us not being hurt." Uncas said. Alexandra looked at us with soft eyes and came up to hug us both.

"We will tend to that matter when we return." Master John finally said and looked at everyone. "We came to celebrate and that is what we will do. We will leave once it is over and salvage what is… left." His words trailed off as his eyes looked down between our bodies and saw Uncas take hold of my hand. My heart felt tight in my chest and Nathanial looked at Uncas with warm eyes.

"John. I have fallen in love with Abigail. I want to marry her and will trade you anything for her freedom." he said. Chingachgook looked at with us with pride then to the Camerons to see them staring wide eyed at me. Master John shook his head confused.

"B-but she's a slave." he said, and Uncas nodded.

"I do not care. We have known each other for many years you and I and I know you are good people and I respect the ways of your life even though I do not agree with them. I want your blessing to have Abigail as my wife." he said. Master John looked at him very puzzled and he looked at me then his wife then all around to Nathanial, Chingachgook, then back to us. Alexandra looked stunned as well, but she looked at me with soft and caring eyes. But I could see the sadness in her eyes as well. Master John looked at me for a moment before looking back at Uncas.

"I'll need to discuss this with Alexandra. You'll have your answer by the end of the day." he said before picking up Jacob and turning to move back to his carriage. Chingachgook separated from us to speak with the elder male from yesterday who greeted us. I looked at Uncas who just stared at the Camerons as they left. I did not know if I had to hover behind them now for the remainder of my time here or not. Nathanial moved up to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you both are safe." he said, and I smiled at him.

"Yes. I hope the journey here was not too unpleasant for you all." I replied. Nathanial sighed and looked at Uncas.

"Well the rain coming down was not what I had expected. Weeks without it and then it comes down out of nowhere. Luckily we were up the mountain and the horses were able to make it through in time." he said. Now the three of us were walking together.

"We came straight up. Did you have any trouble?" Uncas asked. Nathanial shook his head.

"No. We managed to get around any hunting parties." he said and now looked at me and then Uncas again. "You were brave to tell the Camerons what happened… but what will you do if they decide to not give Abigail her freedom? Sadly they have every right to keep her." Uncas inhaled some and looked at Nathanial.

"I will think of something. Maybe I could trade with them." he said.

"They do not need horses or guns. For a… slave they will want money you know that." Nathanial told. I winced but nodded.

"Nathanial is right. Along with seeing land as property, slaves add to a slaver's value. Plus the Cameron's are one of the few white families here who have slaves. Giving me up weakens their titles." I said. Uncas nodded slowly giving a slight frown.

"And titles mean everything." he concluded. I sighed gently looking down at the ground.

"So of course, the fate of my life and future rests in their hands." I replied.

Normal POV

Alexandra stroked Jacob's head as he slept quietly on the blankets of the lodge they were given.

"Can you believe Uncas? Asking me for Abigail, for _my_ slave?" John asked as he paced about the lodge with his hands on his hips. "I mean, Uncas is a smart man. I always thought he'd be with an Indian woman." Alexandra looked up at him with light eyes.

"We've had Abigail since she was a child. We put most of our money into her when we did not have the money to spend." she said. "We've also known Chingachgook and his boys for many years too. You should be happy he isn't trying to marry a white woman." John nodded with relief.

"Very true. Look why even discuss this? Abigail is ours by law. I mean you don't think she's better off, here do you?" he asked. Alexandra shook her head.

"I don't, but you heard what they said about Wilbur Maynard." she said, and John looked at her with suspicion.

"Do you believe their story?" he asked. Alexandra looked at him tightly.

"Of course, I do! Wilbur Maynard has been making passes at her since she was a little girl. I wouldn't put it past him to come while we were gone. We should have never left her down there. If anything, I am glad he is dead." she said and John frowned some.

"Which means there could be trouble coming any day form the Wilbur's home and we're too far away from our home to defend it." he said and Alexandra nodded.

"I agree, but there is nothing we can do about it now. And no one knows we are gone so that may buy us some time. In the mean time we may have to consider freeing Abigail." she said. John's eyes widened.

"Free our slave. What will the neighbors think?" he asked. Alexandra scoffed.

"Since when did we ever care about the neighbors. We woke up and worked hard to keep our home alive and we could have done that with or without Abigail. But as far as we know, we could be returning home to a lynch mob, and they would kill her out of revenge way faster, before ever thinking about killing us. She is safe here." she explained. John looked away thinking of his options. In one option they could all return together, but that would mean possibly severing ties with the three Mohicans. With Chingachgook's friendship, he had Indian allies. He could lose both them and his slave if there really was danger waiting on them when they returned due to retaliation from the Maynard family. But what if there wasn't danger? He'd have no slave. But then again he had worked his entire life and would be no different with or without her here.

And of course, he cared for Abigail. He had raised her from a child as well and truly wanted to see her happy. He looked at Alexandra who just smiled at him.

"The only gift a slave can ever truly value from their master is their freedom." she said and John looked at his wife lovingly before coming over and leaning down to kiss his wife passionately.

"I guess I should go tell her the good news." he said and left the cabin.

It didn't take long to find Abigail walking with Mika, the village's medicine woman. She looked as if she were trying to understand the old Indian but was having trouble. When she saw him, her eyes softened, and she pointed John out to Mika who took the hint and left after patting her shoulder.

Abigail's POV

I was sure Mika was telling me something deep and filled with wisdom, and the fact we could not understand each other did not deter her from speaking. But once I pointed out Master John to us, she smiled up at me and nodded and gave my shoulder a soft pat before walking off to join some other women.

Master John approached me and I straightened up and prepared for my penalty. My heart was beating faster than it ever had and I just stared up at him. He looked like he was about to deliver some bad news, and this frightened me.

"Abigail." he said, and I nodded with respect.

"Master John." I replied and now we just stood here staring at each other and he looked around for a moment before looking at me.

"Promise me something?" he asked, and I looked at him with curiosity.

"Anything." I replied and his lips quivered as if he were about to cry.

"You have to promise to visit us every time with your husband and introduce any kids you have to us." he said. My eyes widened as my body exploded with raw emotions. Freedom. Freed. Freed man. I let out a cry of happiness and wrapped my arms around crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I, John Cameron, release you Abigail Cameron, of your servitude to me and all of my kin. You are a free woman." he whispered into my ear and my mouth dropped as I held him tighter upon hearing these words. My legs almost gave out from total joy and I shut my eyes tight crying even more. I pulled back and looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Thank you… John." I whispered, and he nodded before looking over my shoulder and I turned to see Uncas just standing there with dark and curious eyes. He knew what we were discussing, and I looked at him with utter joy and my large smile showed this and slowly he began to smile as well. I ran to him with overwhelming happiness and his arms spread out to me as we embraced each other hard.

"H-he said yes. He gave me my freedom." I cried into his chest before leaning back and looking up at him. He caressed my cheek and placed his forehead into mine before leaning in further to kiss me deep and hard. I wrapped my arms around him as he did me and we did not care who saw us.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Normal POV

The fire raged into the dark skies as men and women of the tribe danced around with the faces painted and their weapons in hand. Winter would be here soon, and everyone prayed to the spirits for good hunting and very little sickness. Uncas and Nathanial sat with their father and a few other elders. Uncas was chewing on some buffalo meat as he observed his soon to be wife smiling and laughing with Alexandra and John.

There was a new brightness in her eyes now.

"So the whites have released their slave and has given her to you." Elder Mechai told and Uncas looked in his direction before nodding.

"Yes. They came to this decision on her own." he replied before looking at the elders with firm eyes. "And I will marry her." Chingachgook looked at his son with warmth and pride. Elder Mechai and some of the other experienced warriors nodded as if accepting this.

"Well she is beautiful. Can she cook?" Achak asked. Uncas chuckled and nodded as well as Hawkeye and Chingachgook.

"She can cook very well. But there is more to her than just that." he replied. His father agreed.

"She is strong for she, like many slaves, have not had their spirits broken by the whips of the whites." he replied, and now many of them nodded as they looked down in thought and then at each other. Elder Mechai looked at Chingachgook with old eyes.

"Many of us watched her dance in the rain last night. It has been a long time since we had good rain come over the land." he said. Achak nodded.

"Maybe she brought the rain. Maybe that's her power to be connected to the earth." he said. Many nodded, muttering to themselves in agreement. They had never seen an African dance with such spirit and burning energy. Hawkeye smiled.

"She should be given a Mohican name." he advised. Uncas looked at his brother with a smile in agreement and looked at his father who nodded.

"She is a free woman now, one who is born again through the rain. She will be called… Sokanon." he replied, and everyone nodded in agreement. She had brought the rain and danced in it to express her joy to the spirit gods. Uncas was proud of this name and he knew it would bring her pride.

Abigail's POV

This celebration was definitely grand and beautiful. Men danced around fire chanting and singing. It brought me chills for I had never felt so filled with emotions. Maybe it was because it was a culture I did not know, or maybe it was because I was now free to be a part of this culture. I had a place somewhere now. I never knew what that was like: to belong. Children played with each other under the watchful eyes of their parents. Even now I was still watched by many and I looked over to see Uncas speaking with other grey-haired Mohicans. Chingachgook finally stood up and came to the center, before the fire. He wore a blanket over his body, his chest exposed and the many markings that painted his body were exposed by the fire.

Uncas came over and sat beside me kissing my cheek as Chingachgook began speaking.

"He says we have hunted good and the meat we caught will last us many days. He says we are strong and mighty and will survive the harsh winter that is to come and any enemies that try and divide us." he said, and I noticed his father's hand lift to me, and I tensed wondering what he was saying now, because everyone's eyes were on me. "He welcomes you to our tribe as a new member and soon to be my woman. You brought much needed rain to the village, feeding the plants and the vegetables that grow beneath the earth, and so you will now be called Sokanon. This means born of the rain." Everyone began to shout and cheer raising their spears and tomahawks to the air.

I looked from Chingachgook to Uncas with astonishment. They gave me a name, a Mohican name. Alexandra looked at me with happiness, and I just looked down feeling even more emotional than before. My mother told me the name she had given me and already I had forgotten what it was, like so many of our people. Our identities were legally stolen from us. I was named Abigail next and this name meant so little to me, because it was just a title my last owner felt was better than my forgotten birth name. But this tribe, the name they gave me had a story. It was thought of and meant something to these people.

Abigail hardly meant anything, but Sokanon meant everything to me because it was given to me by a man I respected and cared for. Chingachgook smiled at me and I looked at him and smiled, my eyes watering heavily as he nodded at me. I nodded back at him showing nothing but gratefulness toward him. Everyone danced around the massive fire chanting rhythmically together and clapping and laughing. John and Uncas and Nathanial danced to the beating of the drums, shirtless and sweating to the world.

Jacob got up with happiness, moved by the music.

"Come on Abigail, dance with me!" he called out. I felt like he would need my attention the most tonight. For he didn't know that I would not be returning down the mountain with him. I got up and followed him a few steps away from Alexandra who clapped happily as we danced around each other spinning and twirling with happiness. This was indeed a night to celebrate. We took each other's hands and danced about not caring who watched us. I felt the beating drums move me in ways I had never thought possible. After a moment, I found some water and found myself at complete peace. It was strange feeling, being at peace. Maybe this is what Uncas meant when he always told me to be still. Maybe that's what he's been wanting for me all this time, to be at peace.

Our eyes finally caught each other from across the fire and I just stared at him with a soft gaze as his gaze was deep on me. He began to move around the fire, his eyes never leaving mine. I watched as young and beautiful Mohican girls stared at him, yet his eyes still never left mine. It was like he was a predator and I the prey. Nothing could steer him from his path. He was a mighty wolf, and I a fragile deer who would not move from my spot. He approached me slowly and looked down at me with dark orbs filled with both love and lust. He then began to walk past me, but not before his hand hooked onto mine which made me smile softly as I turned and followed him.

We walked in silence to the direction of his lodge knowing what we both wanted. There was no need to speak. Once we made it to his lodge, and were inside, he pulled me into him and smashed his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me as our lips drank in each other's taste. Our hands began to move over our bodies quickly, our minds thinking alike. We pulled at our clothes quickly and fervently. We managed to get our clothes off, but he did not remove his bracelets or necklaces which is fine. We weren't trying to be completely passionate at this moment. Once I was naked, his hands came down and I felt him grip my bottom and lift me up and in one swift moment, he swung us to the ground. I yelped as I held on to him.

He lied me down onto the blankets and furs gently, before kissing me once more, his tongue moving right into mouth. I gasped and opened my mouth feeling our tongues moving around each other, his trying to claim dominance over mine and I let him. One hand cupped my breast while his lips trailed down to my neck sucking on my flesh sending sparks of raw pleasure all over my body. I moaned softly as I felt his body slowly moving against me and I parted my legs for him. I feel him at my entrance and in one firm push I release a soft gasp of pleasure. My head fell back and I felt completely drowned in bliss.

He moved long and slow against me for a minute as if making sure every inch of himself was inside me with each push. My hands grip his shoulders hard as my legs lock around his hips as my body started to move back and forth with him matching his thrusts. He groaned gently against my shoulder as he bit down lightly on it. His movements began to pick up speed and as they did, the fire inside me grew hotter and stronger. I brought his face back to mine, where our eyes were dark and filled with a burning passion I didn't think possible. I kissed him again and he responded by biting my bottom lip. It was a quick and mildly sharp feeling that made me moan out some as he tucked at my lip some.

I think it was the beating of the drums outside that fueled us tonight. It was also a celebration of our own, for now I was officially free. Uncas suddenly leaned back and removed himself from me which made me whimper from the loss of him, my body already reacting. However, he gripped my hips and flipped me onto my stomach and I felt his body move back on top of mine and I felt him reenter me again. I moaned out while he growled in my ear biting the shell. His thrusts picked back up again and this new position excited me more than I thought. I felt our hair was entangled together as he moved harder against me. I clutched the blankets feeling my entire body engulfed in fire.

The lodge was filled with a mixture of our noises and finally we both found our release together, and I shook violently as I felt everything popping and exploding inside me. He panted heavily above me and slowly rolled off me, lying on his back. I rolled onto my back and lied beside him, resting my hand on his chest. We remained quiet as we listened to the chanting of his people. This would be a sound I would never forget.

"Do you like your name?" he asked raggedly and I looked up at him with a soft smile nodding some.

"Yes. I never thought I would have a Mohican name." I replied. He nodded smiling some.

"It is the name of a free woman." he said and I smiled more at his words and nodded.

"And this name gives me honor… Sokanon." I whispered feeling how it rolled off my tongue. I was named by the people no longer Abigail Cameron, slave of the white man, but Sokanon of the Mohican people.


End file.
